Wanted dead or alive
by Srta.Rose
Summary: "Amor, puedes desarmar al caballero? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa en la los labios. El resto de los hombres estaban de pie y con las manos en alto. Rose saco un par de guantes de látex de su corpiño y colocándoselos para no dejar huellas quito el arma de la cintura del hombre. – mucho mejor, ahora vamos a tener una pequeña charla usted y yo." Dos chicas un objetivo: Venganza.
1. Wanted dead or alive

**_Buenas, buenas... despues de mucho tiempo desaparecida de la vida se me ha dado por crear esta nueva historia. Me esta copando bastante como queda, y por las dudas espere a tener varios caps antes de subirla. Espero que les guste, y que me dejen su comentarito abajo._**

**_Consejo: cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una cancion que lo inspiro, o una de las varias. Si gustan pueden escucharla antes, durante o despues como para que sepan de que va la onda del cap._**

**_Besos y nos leemos._**

**Esta historia es original mia, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

Capitulo 1: Wanted dead or alive.

- Rose! Conseguiste los repuestos para el audi? – salí del capo de auto al escuchar unos pasos por detrás mio, pero no eran de la persona que esperaba. Automáticamente limpie mis manos en el trapo que tenía colgando de la cintura del mono azul engrasado y lo deposite sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento caballeros, evidentemente pensé que era otra persona, en que puedo ayudarlos? – pregunte entornando los ojos. Estos dos tipos estilo hombres de negro no me daban buena espina.

- Estamos buscando a las señoritas Swan. – dijo el más alto acercándose un paso. Definitivamente esto no me gustaba. Disimuladamente mire de reojo el escáner de identificación facial que silenciosamente hacía saltar un cartel rojo de "Alerta".

Como llamada del cielo Rose apareció desde la parte trasera del garaje y muy sutilmente metio una glock en la cintura del pantalón de mi mono.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie, en que puedo ayudarlos? Qué tipo de auto tienen o andan buscando? – pregunto situándose detrás del escritorio, eso le daba un buen lugar en el que cubrirse en caso de la cosa se pusiera fea. Caminé muy lentamente hasta detrás de la puerta abierta del audi y me apoye en la ventana.

- En realidad…

Antes de que el tipo semi-montaña terminara su frase se desato un infierno. El rubio detrás de él saco un arma de su cintura y apunto rápidamente a mi hermana mientras ella volcaba el escritorio y se cubría detrás de el. Yo esquive un par de balas del grandote gracias a mis reflejos.

Desenfunde la glock y comencé a devolver los disparos. Alguna parte de mi mente registraba el hecho de que mi hermana también se estaba defendiendo, pero en nuestra profesión – y a menos que fuera una misión – habíamos aprendido que cada una debía velar por su propia seguridad hasta estar libre del atraco. El ruido se volvió ensordecedor, los vidrios y papeles volaban por todo el lugar, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta todo había pasado.

El tipo alto y delgado estaba tirado sobre el capo de un Jeep verde, cuatro disparos en su pecho y uno en su pierna, ese mismo a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, y la posición, había perforado una arteria importante; el otro hombre – la montaña – estaba tirado en el suelo, bastante más cerca de donde estaba Rose, solo que además del resto de los disparos tenía un certero balazo en la frente.

- Estas bien? – pregunte acercándome a mi hermana.

- Si, si Bella, estoy bien. Que tal tú? Tienes idea de que querían estos tipos?

- La verdad… ni mas mínima, solamente mencionaron necesitar a las "señoritas Swan" antes de comenzar a disparar. – conteste pensativa. Rose contesto con una simple carcajada. – no veo que le hace a la gracia! Mira este taller como a quedado!

- Lo siento, es solo que llegaron buscando a dos señoritas, y se fueron… se fueron tal como llegaron, sin nada…

Muchos habían intentado matarnos a lo largo de los años, pero solamente habíamos salido con un par de rasguños. Estos tipos sabían lo que hacían, pero como le paso a muchos otros… no fue suficiente.

- En que piensas, pequeña? – Rose retiro un mechón rojizo de mi cabello y me miro fijamente a los ojos. No había secretos con ella.

- En que creo que es hora de mudarnos de nuevo, y realmente me gustaba Inglaterra. Hasta se me estaba pegando el acento. – conteste con vos triste, ganando otra sonrisa de mi hermana.

- Si. Creo que es lo mejor, hasta que se calmen las cosas por aquí. Últimamente a estado todo muy agitado. Creo que hablare con Jasper para avisarle de nuestro cambio pero…

- A dónde iremos? – la pregunta quedo flotando en el aire entre ambas, era algo en lo que las dos teníamos incertidumbre.

- Recuerdas…

- No, el taller de Mexico todavía está bajo vigilancia Bells. – comentó apuntándome con el dedo - Y la mafia Rusa todavía tiene en custodia el de Moscú, no soportaron el último golpe contra sus lideres, pero todavía tienen las esperanzas de encontrarnos vivas o muertas.

- Rayos, me gustaba ese taller. Igual no estaba pensando en Mexico, todavía recuerdo la última vez – dije acariciando distraídamente la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho. – y Seattle?

- Que con Seattle? – pregunto entornando los ojos.

- Todavía tengo en mi poder el contrato de aquel aserradero… el gran galpón frente al muelle. Es perfecto y tenemos varias cosas ahí, no hay necesidad de hacer mucho escandalo con mudanzas extrañas que puedan llamar la atención.

- mmm… lo considerare, sabes que no me agrada de todo el clima – contesto acariciando su mentón.

- Vamos Rose! Que no hay mucha diferencia al de aquí.

- En eso tienes razón.

La rubia dio por zanjado el tema y se retiró a la parte de atrás de la oficina alegando que iría a comunicarse con Jasper para hablarle del cambio de planes. Mientras Rose hacía lo suyo, registre a los dos sujetos, ninguno traía cartera o documentos, siquiera teléfono celular. En la cuadra no había estacionado ningún coche que pudiera parecer sospecho o desconocido. Eran absolutos fantasmas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo arrastre a la montaña hasta adentro del local y colocándome unos guantes descartables, con unas pinzas le extraje las balas cuidadosamente. No había porque dejar rastros innecesarios, y ese era uno de ellos. Repetí el proceso con el sujeto rubio y a continuación enderece el escritorio Chippendale – regalo de la abuela paterna de Rose – para sacar del cajón mi celular.

- _Black _– contestaron depués del segundo tono.

- Aquí la Swan menor, hemos sido atacadas Jacob, manda…

- _Bells! Que rayos, como que atacadas, dame un minuto que estoy conectando el servidor para acceder a las líneas de seguridad y las cámaras de vigilancia… _

- Jacob…

- _Solo un segundo Bella._ – dijo sin dejarme seguir hablando, así que mientras el parloteaba descontroladamente sobre IPS, redes e interfaces, yo puse el manos libres y volví al capo del audi.

- _Rayos Bella! Que carajos pasó ahí!_ - pregunto a los gritos.

- Es lo que intentaba explicarte, Jake, antes de que me interrumpieras. – conteste de forma desinteresada. Siempre era lo mismo, una vez que bajaba la adrenalina de la acción, no me importaba si los muertos eran 3 o 10, simplemente mi mente volaba lejos y me impedía recordar el porque de que no tenía que sentirme mal por ello.

- _Okey, Bella… estoy mandando a Seth para limpiar ese desastre, solamente asegúrense de estar lejos cuando el llegue para mañana, acabo de hablar con Jasper y ya tienen sus vuelos. Salen para Seattle mañana por la madrugada._ – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, al parecer la pequeña – no tan pequeña – mosca entrometida de Jacob Black, sabía las cosas antes que yo misma – la dueña de la idea. En ese momento Rose entro de vuelta al garaje.

- Bella, ya hable con Jasper, mañana mismo partimos a America, porque no arreglas tus cosas? – pregunto mirándome con una mueca en su cara. Si bien no le gustaba la idea, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta que era la mejor opción. – Por cierto, hola Jake! – dijo con su mejor voz de nena tierna. Era tan bipolar a veces.

- _Hola nena, acabo de meterme en la cuenta de la aerolínea, y como siempre estas manos mágicas les cambiaron el pasaje a primera clase._ – su voz denotaba gran orgullo.

- Gracias cielo! Te extrañamos y te hablaremos cuando lleguemos.

- _Y así lo espero reinas, ahora mejor vayan a empacar y a descansar que ya es tarde. Black fuera! _– grito como si estuviera hablando por un walkie talkie y la comunicación fue cerrada.

Eran las 5 am. El sol despuntaba bajo a lejos en las carreteras de las afueras de Inglaterra. Sobre una de las salidas secundarias, un gran helicóptero negro estaba esperando para llevarnos directo al aeropuerto de España. Lo sé, era algo extremista, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos a Jasper les pareció correcto despistar un poco a nuestros atacantes en caso de que nos estuvieran esperando en una de las posibles salidas. Por eso es que tanto Rose como yo, teníamos a mano pasaportes y documentos falsos. Me hacía llamar Marie Dawyer, mientras que Rose era aparentemente mi prima Amanda Dawyer, y solamente para agregarle algo de humor a la cosa, yo tenía una peluca larga y recta color rubio platinado, mientras que a Rose le había tocado la color negra que contrastaba excelentemente con su tono de piel blanca.

Varias horas más tarde estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Sevilla esperando el vuelo a Estados Unidos. Ya todo estaba arreglado, continuaríamos con la misión desde America.


	2. Have you ever seen the rain?

**_Consejo: cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una cancion que lo inspiro, o una de las varias. Si gustan pueden escucharla antes, durante o despues como para que sepan de que va la onda del cap: En este caso un tema de Creedence._**

**_Besos y nos leemos abajo. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

**Esta historia es original mia, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 2: Have you ever seen the rain? 

La ruta estaba desierta y mi mente vagaba por los campos al ritmo de una canción de country pegadiza que pasaban en la radio. Alguna vez has visto la lluvia caer en un día soleado? Mis pensamientos divagaron sobre esa frase y creo que se debía al hecho de que por más que estuviéramos acostumbradas a las constantes lluvias londinenses, no era lo mismo ver llover con todo un cielo gris y encapotado para acompañar tu ánimo, que ver llover junto a un hermoso arcoíris.

Era como si el señor universo se aliara en contra nuestra para decir "sean bienvenidas a su nueva vida, hare todo lo posible por intentar arruinar sus planes". Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá un poco de paz en esto, solo un poco.

- Trajiste los papeles del galpón, Bells?

- Si, Rose, los traje… y las llaves también, antes de que preguntes – ella respondió con una risita y yo con un suspiro volví a apoyar la cabeza en la ventanilla. Continué tarareando el tema. Has visto la lluvia caer en un día soleado?

- Que te tiene preocupada hermana? – pregunto Rose acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

- Nada, solo pensaba en musarañas. Estoy cansada, creo que intentare dormir un rato.

- Te hará bien, te escuche paseando por tu recamara hasta entrada la madrugada, y hace rato que no pasamos por aquel lugar, supongo que habrá cosas que hacer y limpiar cuando lleguemos.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que descanse. – la conversación termino con eso y perdí la conciencia en pocos segundos.

El galpón estaba tal y como recordaba, sus paredes con ladrillo a la vista, y la escalera de incendios que habíamos colocado dentro para acceder al segundo piso – ya que la escalera original de madera se había prendido fuego en un incendio anterior a que nosotras lo compráramos – era lo primero que te daba la bienvenida cuando abrías el enorme portón gris.

El primer piso era el que usábamos de taller, sobre los laterales había varios autos estacionados y cubiertos por mantas blancas – para protegerlos de la suciedad y el polvo acumulado – y que habíamos ido adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo. En el fondo del taller había una vieja, pero funcional, grúa mecánica y una fosa. Del lado derecho el pasillo conectaba a la cocina y sobre el lado izquierdo había una cómoda y moderna sala de estar, con varios sillones pequeños y uno grande que rodeaban una mesa baja de café y una estufa hogar. Sobre la estufa un plasma enorme adornaba la pared.

Para cualquier hombre este sería un sueño adolescente: autos, motos, plasma y un gran galpón para vivir. Para nosotras era un paraíso. Era nuestra vida.

- Adoro este lugar – dijo Rose tirando su vieja mochila al suelo para comenzar a destapar los sillones. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de ella.

- Antes dijiste que lo odiabas – salte sobre el sillón y la mire con una ceja alzada.

- Vamos, Bella, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije. Simplemente constate el hecho de odiar el clima. – gruño. Hizo un bollo con las mantas blancas y las llevo al lavadero que había por detrás de la cocina.

- Iré a inspeccionar las habitaciones – le grite mientras tomaba mi gran bolso verde militar y subía por los escalones de metal.

El segundo piso era una pasarela que bordeaba el garaje al estilo balcón interno, por un lado: un largo pasillo con una perfecta vista de todo el taller. Por el otro: el acceso a cuatro habitaciones. La primera estaba deshabitada y compartía baño con la segunda, también libre. La tercera era la de Rose y la última del pasillo era la mía, cada una de estas dos arreglada para tener su propio vestidor y baño individual, ya que eran las únicas que se usaban cada vez que veníamos.

Olor a encierro fue lo que me recibió cuando abrí la pesada puerta blindada. Todo estaba tal como recordaba. La gran cama de dos metros daba la bienvenida al cuarto en penumbras, el baúl a sus pies con su correspondiente candado, el sillón al lado de la puerta tapado como el resto de las cosas, y una peligrosa capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo.

Levanté las persianas metálicas y observe el amanecer de un nuevo día, hacía ya más de una hora que habíamos llegado y el sol comenzaba a salir nuevamente. Jacob había reprogramado los vuelos para dejaros en un aeropuerto bastante lejos de Seattle en caso de que todavía nos estuvieran siguiendo, y había dejado un auto estacionado con el tanque lleno como siempre hacía. Debido a la lluvia habíamos tardado más de lo esperado, pero así y todo llegamos luego de un muy largo día de carretera, de noche sin ser vistas. Todo calculado.

Una vez ventilado mi cuarto fui a despejar el de Rose. Su habitación era la más grande de la casa, así como su baño, pero era la pequeña ventaja que le había dado a cambio de que me dejara quedarme con el otro, que al ser el último tenía la pared derecha íntegramente de vidrio. Algo que yo amaba era despertar con la luz del sol en el rostro y mi hermana lo sabía, por eso no había discutido mucho por ello tampoco.

Retire las sabanas que cubrían los muebles, quité los plásticos que sellaban los armarios para mantener el polvo fuera, y luego de amontonar todo en el pasillo, arme la cama de ambas para descansar un rato; cuando estuviera repuesta del viaje tendría que tomarme el trabajo de ver que ropa me servía del ropero y desechar la que no. Por el momento simplemente libere un estante y coloque la que había traído.

- Vaya forma de alegrar el ambiente! – grite cuando comenzó a escucharse un tema de Poison, Nothing but a good time. Uno de los chistes privados que teníamos con mi hermana era que ambas habíamos nacido con alma de viejas para la música, ya que las dos éramos fanáticas de bandas rock-metaleras de las que ya no se escuchaban tanto, y con más de 10 años de trayectoria. A veces solían mirarnos raro cuando íbamos a todo volumen, en el auto, pero era algo que adorábamos.

- YEAH BABY! – me grito en respuesta. - I need no nothing just a good time, how can I resist?! – me asomé en la baranda del balcón para verla con una escoba simulando ser una guitarra.

- I need no nothing just a good time and can not be better than this! – le cante en respuesta, sosteniendo un peine como si fuera un micrófono, mientras la señalaba.

La música sonaba por todo el lugar al igual que nuestros gritos y risas, realmente amábamos esto. Mientras ella bailaba con la escoba por el primer piso yo baje las escaleras moviendo mis caderas de forma exagerada y estirando las piernas para dar largos pasos. Para cuando la canción termino ambas estábamos tiradas sobre el sillón largo sin aire en los pulmones de tanto reír.

- Bueno… eso ha sido interesante – dijo recobrando un poco su respiración.

- Oh si… por cierto, tu cuarto ya está listo.

- La cocina, el living y el baño de aquí abajo también – apoyo su cabeza en mi estómago mientras se recostaba en el sillón. – Bells, crees que en algún momento lo logremos?

- No lo sé, Rose, pero lo que si se, es que la mafia Italiana está bastante enojada desde la última vez que frustramos sus planes. Este fue el último aviso, hermana. – conteste con un suspiro.

- Hay que acabar con ellos de una vez, no crees? – pregunto mirándome, mientras jugaba con uno de mis mechones extremadamente largos de cabello.

- Definitivamente. – conteste acariciando el suyo corto y platinado.

- Sabes, todavía sueño con casarme y tener hijos – no pude evitar soltar una gran risotada por la imagen mental. Risotada que me valió una no muy suave piña en el estómago por parte de mi hermana.

- Lo siento, Rose, es solo que imaginarte a ti tan ruda y fuerte, con un bebe en brazos fue chistoso.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia – gruño levantándose para desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Vamos, Rose! No te enojes! – grite en su dirección.

- Que te den, Bella Swan! – grito en respuesta, y a pesar de que era casi imposible por su pesa, juro que oí un portazo blindado.

- Yo también lo pienso a veces… yo también lo pienso – susurre. Me recosté sobre el sillón y me quede mirando las vigas del techo, analizando mis pensamientos.

Nosotras habíamos tenido una vida bastante poco convencional, y eso nos había hecho rudas y fuertes a ambas. Si bien Rosalie y yo éramos hermanas solo compartíamos a nuestra madre. Robert fue el primer marido de Rene, ella se casó demasiado joven y al poco tiempo nació la pequeña niña de risos rubios. A mi madre le diagnosticaron depresión post parto luego de eso, pero Robert estaba tan cegado con la pequeña que iluminaba sus días que nunca presto atención a lo que sucedía en la cabeza de mama. Cuando ella intento acabar con la vida de Rose – a su corta edad de un año – solo porque ella le estaba quitando la atención de su marido, Robert tomo la sabia decisión de alejarse y desaparecer.

Siendo la persona dependiente que es, Rene no tardó mucho en encontrar otro conejillo de indias que cuidara de ella, y ahí es cuando conoció a mi padre. El recién nombrado jefe de policía de Londres: Charles Swan, se casó con mi madre – bastante prematuramente para mi gusto – y al poco tiempo llegue yo al mundo.

Pero el karma es una perra sucia, y si bien Robert había intentado mantener a Rose alejada de Rene – por su propio bien – tras su misteriosa muerte, el estado decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle su custodia a la madre, en lugar de llevarla a un internado.

Rose y yo nos reconocimos como hermanas cuando ella tenía alrededor de seis años y yo apenas cuatro. Desde siempre había sido una niña bastante traviesa, y esa fue una de las razones por la cual mi madre la encerrara en un colegio militar pupilo, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente. Por otro lado yo me crie en medio de motores y talleres gracias al pasatiempo que compartían mi padre y mi abuelo. Ese es por qué ahora éramos dueñas de varios talleres desperdigados por el mundo, y que nos servían de refugio y tapadera para el resto de nuestros negocios.

Cuando Rose volvió a casa, al graduarse con honores de la escuela militar comenzó a trabajar en el taller con nosotros cuatro. Al parecer ella siempre había amado los motores – cosa que yo no supe hasta ese momento – y había aprendido algunas cosas reparando tanques en el servicio.

Fue como comenzar de nuevo: cada una había tenido una vida por separado y a mí principalmente me costaba ubicar a mi hermana dulce y tierna de risos rubios, en aquella mujer que imponía miedo con su cabello rapado y su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, pero como siempre dicen "la sangre tira", y esta no era la excepción, luego de un tiempo de adaptación volvimos a ser las mejores amigas. Claro está que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotras, y todavía cambiarían más.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.


	3. Knights of Cydonia

**_Consejo: cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una cancion que lo inspiro, o una de las varias. Si gustan pueden escucharla antes, durante o despues como para que sepan de que va la onda del cap. EL TEMA ES DE ESTE CAP ES DE MUSE!_**

**_Besos y nos leemos abajo. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

**Esta historia es original mia, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 3: Knights of Cydonia.

Y aquí estábamos nosotras: ciudad vieja vida nueva.

- Bella! Debemos irnos! – grito mi hermana desde la planta baja. Termine de atar mis borcegos por sobre el jean ajustado y baje. Mi hermana me esperaba apoyada sobre la puerta del conductor del Ford GT azul que estaba en la sala.

- No crees que desentona un poco ese auto? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa. Amaba ese carro y lo extrañaba horrores desde la última vez que lo había visto. Era el trofeo de mi primer asesinato.

- Para nada. Anda, tu conduce – dijo tirándome las llaves. Comencé a saltar como una niña en navidad, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba saliendo del garaje quemando llanta y acelerando a 150 sobre el muelle.

- A dónde vamos? – la radio sonaba baja entre ambas, y el sol brillante iluminaba mi rostro de forma agradable.

- Hay que ir a abastecer la alacena. No tenemos nada que comer, y con todo el cansancio de ayer no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía – respondió apoyando sus pies sobre el salpicadero del lado del acompañante.

- Buen punto – mi estómago gruño en respuesta, y apreté más el acelerador.

Luego de un desayuno rápido en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Seattle, aparcamos en el estacionamiento del supermercado. No era como los grandes almacenes de Londres, pero serviría de todas formas. Tomamos un carrito de compras y entramos.

La dinámica era simple, como la mayoría de las veces era yo quien cocinaba, ya que Rose la mitad de las veces era un desastre, era yo la que elegía que poner en el carro mientras que ella empujaba.

Varios, vegetales, carnes, refrescos, cereales, galletas, chocolates y helados de diversos gustos, más tarde estábamos dirigiéndonos a la cola a pagar cuando se escuchó una risotada que resonó por todo el lugar.

- Vamos Edward! No seas amargado, hermano! La vida es corta y las calles no tienen nombre!

- Si los tienen Emmett, y no puedes tratar a las mujeres como si fueran calles sin nombre, he dicho que no! No voy a ir a esa fiesta contigo. – una voz aterciopelada respondió a mis espaldas y al girarme, mi respiración quedo atorada en mis pulmones.

Detrás mío estaba el mismísimo Zeus en persona. El ser más perfecto que mis ojos hayan visto alguna vez. Elegante traje gris, cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo con corte militar, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte y una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha que habían intentado disimular con un arito que contrastaba completamente con su estilo serio e imponente. El todavía no había levantado la vista del teléfono celular que tenía en sus manos, y agradecí a dios por eso. Antes de que se diera cuenta del escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo desvié mí mirada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron con un suave color rosado.

- Vamos Edward! Te estás haciendo viejo hermano! – grito la molesta voz. Volví a darme la vuelta para encontrar está vez a un tipo que tenía más aspecto de montaña que de homo sapiens. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión por la gran altura y espalda que tenía el tipo vestido con ambo verde, que se hacía llamar Emmett – cuántos años tienes ya? Cuarenta y cinco? Cincuenta? – pregunto con una risotada.

- Veintisiete, Emmett, lo sabes bien, y eso no tiene nada que ver. – Él seguía ignorando a la montaña, y yo estaba desesperada por que levantara su vista de aquel maldito aparato y poder ver a los ojos a la persona poseedora de semejante belleza.

- Bella! – Rose llamo mi atención cuando la fila avanzo. Me había quedado clavada al piso.

- Ya pequeña muévete, sé que mi hermano acá es un adonis – dijo señalándolo – pero debe ser bastante gay porque hace rato que no lo veo con una mujer – terminó el grandote, dirigiéndose a mí, y atragantándose con su propia risa. Mis mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente, y me di la vuelta antes verme forzada a patear el trasero de aquel hombre. No sería el primero. A mis espaldas escuche un sonoro golpe, parece que alguien también le había desagradado el comentario.

Con las cosas en el auto, nos dispusimos a volver a la casa. Baje las ventanillas, me calce los lentes de sol y subí el volumen al máximo una vez que el motor estuvo en marcha. Mientras salía a gran velocidad del estacionamiento puede ver por el espejo retrovisor al tipo de traje parado junto a un volvo plateado, mirando en mi dirección, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Con todo ordenado ya en su lugar, nos dispusimos a preparar algo simple para almorzar, pero fuimos interrumpidas por un fuerte ruido. Rose saco dos glocks de un cajón de la cocina y me paso una. Salimos rápidamente en dirección a la sala pero al llegar no había nada fuera de lugar.

- _Lo siento, no quise asustarlas!_ – se escuchó desde algún lado.

- Jacob Black! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! – grito Rosalie mientras se tiraba en el gran sillón apuntando exageradamente a la pantalla con la pistola y cerrando un ojo como si calculara. Jacob se carcajeo y simulo caer herido de bala.

- _Lo siento niñas, lamento interrumpir su diversión pero el deber llama._ – Jake solía aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos. Como buen ingeniero en sistemas y programaciones él se conectaba de manera remota con nosotras, siempre aparecía en los televisores, las pantallas de las computadoras… incluso en los teléfonos celulares. Si no lo conociera dudaría que fuera de carne y hueso.

- Que es esta vez, Jake? – pregunte interrumpiendo su discusión de niños.

- _Trabajo simple de una noche. Tiene que estarles llegando los datos en este preciso momento. _– dijo señalando los computadores – _ Hay un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, se llama "La casa del tio tom" es una vieja cantina donde los hombres se reúnen a beber whisky y jugar póker. Roman Torton tiene su mesa lista para la partida grande de hoy, y el premio privado es media docena de chicas extranjeras para la trata de blancas. Deben eliminarlo de manera limpia y sin errores nenas._

Al fondo de la sala del lado derecho las pantallas de los computadores comenzaron a encenderse. Jacob había realizado la instalación del lugar de forma tal que tuviéramos dos computadores conectados a tres pantallas cada uno, es decir que prácticamente toda la pared era de monitores. Cada uno recibía una información diferente. Datos personales, imágenes del sujeto, datos médicos, localización del lugar donde se realizaría la misión, imágenes del lugar, planos, datos de los negocios – tanto legales como ilegales – cuentas bancarias, todo aparecía en cada pantalla como si fuéramos una central del FBI.

- _Ya hable con Jasper. La interpol a estado tratando de enganchar a este tipo desde hace años, pero siguen sin poder encontrar algo lo suficientemente sucio como para encerrarlo y que no salga bajo fianza. La partida de esta noche se realiza en una habitación en la parte trasera y nadie que no esté invitado tiene permitido el acceso._

- Como le haremos entonces? – preguntó Rose, dirigiéndose a los monitores para empezar a leer los datos principales.

- _Ahí es donde comienza el plan. Logre filtrar tu nombre en la lista de invitados para las partidas generales, cuyo premio es en dinero, no te asustes_ – Rose lo miro alzando una ceja _– pero hay un pequeño detalle, como no puedes entrar directamente a la sala privada, es necesario que de alguna forma llames su atención, y no me refiero solo a lo físico. Este hombre sabe apreciar un buen cuerpo femenino, pero lo que más le llama la atención es un perfecto reto._

- Entiendo.

- _Tienes que lograr que Torton te invite en su juego, Rose. Una vez dentro, lo eliminan._

- Y que parte me toca a mí? – pregunte analizando los planos del lugar. Había dos salidas de emergencia, una sola entrada, y aparentemente esta sala privada estaba instalada en lo que sería la parte posterior de la cámara frigorífica.

- _Tu trabajo, Bells, además del de siempre, es proporcionarle el soporte necesario a Rose. La sala está llena de seguridad, tanto en el interior como en el exterior. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, la sala esta insonorizada y carece de cámaras de seguridad para proteger la identidad y los negocios que se tratan en sus reuniones. Por lo tanto lo que pasa dentro queda dentro._

- Perfecto, entonces una vez dentro eliminamos la seguridad, al sujeto, y salimos sin ser vistas.

- _No te olvides el pequeño detalle de que en el exterior del bar y dentro de este, también hay seguridad, Bella. La gente que se reúne en aquel antro es gente poderosa, gente con millones y millones de dólares en sus cuentas bancarias._

Comencé a caminar por la sala pensando en los detalles de un posible plan que tenía rondando en la cabeza. Si los negocios eran tan secretos, dentro de la sala privada no podría haber más de dos personas de seguridad. Por otro lado suponía que nos revisarían a ambas antes de entrar al local, por lo tanto nada de armas grandes, ni pistolas en las carteras. Habría que hacerlo a la antigua. A menos que…

- Pensaremos como, Jake, gracias – dije caminando hasta el taller.

- _Bella, una cosa más. Estoy mandando sus nuevas identificaciones, tienen que estar llegando en breves. Esta noche serán Amanda Ricon_ – dijo mirando a Rose, quien se carcajeo de forma estridente – _y Jemina Harden_.

- Tú y tus nombres, Black! – grite mientras tomaba una llave de tuercas y me metía dentro del capo de un Jeep Hammer, luego de colocarme el mono azul hasta la cintura.

Era hora de la acción. Rose y yo bajamos de la fantástica RCZ negra que conducíamos, y nos acercamos al local. Ella iba con un vestido rojo tan ajustado y corto que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, mientras que el mío era apenas centímetros más largo y de color negro.

- Creo que están perdidas, señoritas – el mono de seguridad dándonos una mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Para nada – contestó Rose con voz sensual – Nos invitaron a una partida de Poker. – el tipo soltó una fuerte carcajada que atrajo la mirada de varios hombres que estaban a un costado fumando habanos, Rose entorno los ojos con enojo, pero el guardia se cayó la boca en cuanto yo puse el documento de ambas frente a su cara.

- Ehm… disculpe, señorita Ricon. – dijo con un tartamudeo mientras tachaba nuestros nombres. Yo puse mi mano en su cintura y comenzó el juego.

- No hay problema, cielo – dije con ternura mirando a mi hermana – Este caballero procurara no volver a equivocarse – complete con voz acida, mirando al tipo con cara de asco antes de besar el tatuaje de flores de Rose que empezaba en su hombro. Los ojos del hombre casi se salían de sus cuentas.

Tal como predije antes de entrar nos revisaron, y gracias a mi fabulosa idea de aquellos pequeños vestidos simplemente revolvieron nuestros diminutos bolsos. Estábamos dentro.

El antro era como cualquier otro, poca iluminación, olores desagradables a tabaco y mugre mezclados en el aire, mesas redondas, y caras que daban miedo. Claro está, ninguna daba más miedo que la nuestra. Nos arrimamos a la barra, pedimos dos tekilas y mirándonos a los ojos brindamos. Para seguir con la fachada Rose me tomo por el cuello y planto un rudo beso en mis labios. El cantinero se acercó a nosotras aclarándose la garganta.

- Señorita Ricon, la mesa está lista para recibirla.

- Por dónde vamos? – cuestiono ella, sin soltarme del cuello. El hombre se vio ligeramente incómodo.

- Lo siento, pero solo puede entrar usted. – Rose soltó un bufido molesto.

- Y usted se piensa que dejare a mi mujer sola y desprotegida en un lugar como este? – grito completamente enojada golpeando la barra con su puño.

- Cielo… - trate de interrumpirla, el hombre se veía realmente asustado de la cara de mi hermana.

- Ehh… es solo que… - el mono de seguridad se arrimó al bartender y le susurró algo al oído. Yo abrace a Rose por la cintura y bese su espalda. De reojo vi que dos meseras andaban dando vueltas por el lugar; aparte de nosotras eran las únicas otras dos mujeres. – El dueño dice que no hay problema en que su acompañante ingrese a la sala con usted.

- Perfecto – ella le sonrió con su mejor cara de ángel y ambas lo seguimos a la cámara frigorífica.

El lugar estaba ambientado de forma tal que cinco mesas están dispuestas en forma de círculo, cada una con varios caballeros en ella. Al fondo de la sala había otra puerta, supuse que era la de la sala privada. El mono nos escolto hasta la mesa marcada con un número tres en el costado, y yo tome asiento en las piernas de Rose, ella acarició las mías de forma visible por debajo de la mesa, y besando mi espalda dijo:

- Deséame suerte, nena.

- Sabes cuál es el premio si ganas. – susurre de forma sensual y audible. Los demás miembros de la mesa, así como en el resto de la sala comenzaron a con cuchicheos; me sentía en el medio de un pasillo de secundaria.

- Que estamos esperando? – pregunto mi hermana con voz molesta al croupier.

- Faltan dos caballeros en la mesa, señorita – contesto con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos dos hombres más entraron en el lugar y tomaron asiento en nuestra mesa, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. El hombre montaña del supermercado estaba sentado a mi derecha y tipo del traje gris justo frente mío. El primero me dio una mirada un poco rara, pero supuse que no me había reconocido ya que se encogió de hombros y miro al croupier.

- Ahora sí caballeros… - un carraspeo por parte de nosotras lo hizo sonrojar nuevamente – y señoritas. Comencemos. Las reglas son simples, cinco cartas abiertas dos cerradas. La ciega es de mil dólares para entrar, quien apuesta? – pregunto repartiendo dos cartas a cada uno.

El primero en la ronda era un tipo alto con sombreo texano, quien puso la ciega correspondiente y la ronda continuó. Cuando todo hubimos igualado la apuesta el croupier saco las primeras dos cartas y las puso a su izquierda, para luego descubrir las tres abiertas. Siete de corazones, cinco de pica y K de trébol. Todos apostamos, y la cuarta carta fue descubierta, K de corazones. El tipo gordo y con bigote a mi derecha fue el único que paso, el resto volvimos a apostar.

- Perfecto, se define. – la última carta saltó a la vista revelando un tres de diamantes, y nosotras ganamos la jugada con una tercia con las K, contra la tercia de sietes del chico de traje gris.

- Muy bien cielo! – la felicite con emoción y bajo la atenta mirada de todos tome su rostro, procurando no estropear su larga peluca negra, y la bese en los labios.

- Tu trasero todavía me trae suerte, Jeimi – respondió acariciando mi culo. El chico cobrizo se ahogó y comenzó a tocer desesperado. El hombre que si mal no recordaba se hacía llamar Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Luego del incidente, el croupier llamo al orden en la mesa, y tras entregarnos el premio volvió a comenzar. La partida se extendió varias vueltas y para el final de la noche solo quedábamos nosotras dos y el chico de cabellos cobrizos frente nuestro.

- Muy bien, que comience la partida. – se repartieron las cartas y se hicieron las apuestas correspondientes. El poso había acumulado cincuenta mil dólares, y sobre la mesa había un diez y una Q de diamantes, un as de pica y un cinco de trébol. – apuestas?

- Voy – dijo el chico poniendo otros cincuenta mil. El grandote le susurro algo al oído y yo pude sentir como tres hombres se paraban detrás de nosotras. El croupier reveló un nueve de diamantes, y mi hermana levanto las cartas de forma disimulada pero que tanto yo como los hombres detrás pudieran ver lo que teníamos. El chico cobrizo muy orgullosamente descubrió un ocho de pica y una J de corazones: Escalera.

- Me retiro. – dijo Rose. Uno de los hombres detrás hizo un comentario como despectivo como _"mujeres tenían que ser, que no entienden nada de Poker"_ y salió de la sala protestando mientras se jalonaba el cabello. El chico cobrizo frunció el ceño y nosotras nos despedimos para retirarnos.

- Señoritas… - un hombre de traje y con lestes de sol innecesarios se arrimó a nosotras. – El señor Torton desea verlas en su sala privada.

- Y para qué es eso? – cuestiono mi hermana con voz suave alzando una ceja.

- Disculpe, señorita Ricon? – un caballero de traje blanco y cabellos negros apareció detrás del de negro. – permítame presentarme, soy Roman Torton, acabo de verla jugar y realmente me impresiono mucho aquello.

- Un gusto conocerlo, señor Torton, soy Amanda Ricon y ella es mi mujer, Jemina Harden – ambas le tendimos la mano – no entiendo concretamente a que se refiere con "aquello".

- Vamos señorita Ricon, ambos sabemos que usted tenía una flor imperial y que podía haberle ganado aquel pozo a su oponente. – dijo alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

- Señor Torton, la realidad es que millones es lo que nos sobra, y vinimos acá con la firme idea de hacer negocios, pero estos caballeros que apenas pueden jugar una partida de Poker intentado apostar y ganar con un par, no son dignos de ello. Ahora si nos disculpa…

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, en lugar de a la salida nos dirigíamos a la puerta al fondo de la sala. Rose había dejado entre ver cuáles eran nuestros "planes de negocios" y la idea se implanto rápidamente en la mente de Torton, invitándonos sin demora a una partida privada. La otra sala no era tan diferente de la primera, la única excepción era que el grupo dentro de ella era más reducido y exclusivo. La ronda comenzó cuando todos estuvieron listos.

Solo había dos guardias apostados a los lados de la puerta, claramente armados. El resto habíamos sido revisado al entrar tanto en el bar como en la sala privada, y calculaba que el único otro posible armado era Torton. Rose consultó si se podía fumar y ambas tomamos un cigarro de su atado. Ella iba ganando y el dueño no estaba nada feliz.

Cuando la partida estaba finalizando me excuse para ir al baño interno de la sala. Rápidamente abrí el atado de cigarrillos de mi cartera y extraje dos cargadores. Gracias a los vestidos había podido atar tranquilamente el cuerpo del arma a mi muslo interno, de forma tal que no se viera, y al ser tan diminuto permitía que nadie dudara de nosotras, pero el pequeño detalle se les había pasado, y cuando una mujer quiere ser una perra, puede serlo tranquilamente, así que había pasado con un arma a simple vista, debido a una diminuta falda. Tome mi lápiz labial rojo furioso, y luego de pasarlo por mis suaves labios lo desarme para extraer el silenciador de la parte interna. Escribiendo un "lo siento" en el espejo del baño acomodando mi peluca rubia de risos, y termine de armar el revólver.

El asunto termino rápidamente, salí del baño a gran velocidad y antes de que los guardias pudieran siquiera reaccionar tenían cada uno una bala insertada en el medio del cerebro. Corrí hasta la mesa y salte quedando arrodilla sobre ella y apuntando directamente a Torton en la frente.

- Amor, puedes desarmar al caballero? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa en la los labios. El resto de los hombres estaban de pie y con las manos en alto. Rose saco un par de guantes de látex de su corpiño y colocándoselos para no dejar huellas quito el arma de la cintura del hombre. – mucho mejor, ahora vamos a tener una pequeña charla usted y yo.

- Que le hace pensar que le diré lo que sea que quiera saber, perra inmunda! – grito enojado.

- No debió decir eso - susurre con maldad antes de disparar directo en su pierna izquierda. Torton cayó al suelo con un agudo grito de dolor. – Ahora vamos de nuevo, no que si va a colaborar? – pregunte con un puchero en los labios.

- Púdrete! – Rose le dio una piña y yo dispare directo un su mano. Con otro doloroso grito, la llevo a su pecho manchando de rojo todo su traje blanco; casi tan blanco como el rostro del resto de la gente en la sala.

- Donde están las chicas? – gruñí apuntando a su brazo derecho.

- Que te hace pensar que te lo diré? – sus ojos se entornaron de forma testaruda y Rose volvió a golpear su mandíbula haciendo saltar más sangre de su labio ya partido.

- Donde… - antes de que terminara mi pregunta uno de los hombres que había estado jugando en la sala salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta y sin darle tiempo a llegar a ella, Rose ya le había volado la cabeza con un tiro certero.

- Alguien más va a intentarlo? – pregunto con una mirada aburrida. A veces me sorprendía a mí misma lo poco que le importaba a mi hermana el asesinar a otros. Los hombres permanecieron en silencio como respuesta y volví a hablar con Torton.

Luego de un par más de golpes y disparos en lugares que solo servían para torturarlo termino por decirnos que las chicas estaban secuestradas en un viejo motel en las afueras de la ciudad. Rose le paso la información a Jasper, y yo le dí el tiro de gracia justo en el medio de su frente, una vez que los datos fueron confirmados. Como no podíamos dejar cabos sueltos, y menos de esta calaña, el resto de los participantes también paso a mejor vida.

- Bien hecho, nena. – dijo Rose dándome una brillante sonrisa. Tiro la pistola junto al cadáver de Torton, volcó la mesa, esparció las cartas y tiro los tragos para hacer de cuenta que el problema había sido una pelea de bar. Yo por mi parte desarme mi pistola volviendo a armar el atado de cigarros y el labial, solo por si decidían volver a revisarnos antes de salir, y tras desarmar a los guardias de seguridad, esparciendo sus balas por acá y por allá, salimos de la sala.

Caminamos con la cabeza en alto y tras despedirnos coquetamente de los guardias de seguridad salimos del frigorífico. Tomamos otro tekila como brindis por un trabajo bien hecho y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta del desastre en el cuarto de atrás abandonamos el lugar.


	4. This means war

**_Bueno... parece que la historia no esta teniendo mucha aceptacion pero intentare no decaerme y voy a seguir subiendola..._**

**_Como siempre consejo: cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una cancion que lo inspiro, o una de las varias. Si gustan pueden escucharla antes, durante o despues como para que sepan de que va la onda del cap. BELLAS Y BELLOS ESTE TEMA ES DE UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS (COMO LA MAYORÍA) NICKELBACK:_**

**- Banda de Hard Rock fundada en 1995 por los hermanos Chad Brandony Mike Kroeger y Ryan Peak. Es uno de los grupos Canadienses con mas exito. Despues de sus primeros años se hicieron conocidos con el tema "how you remind me" - primer número 1 en las litas americanas, y el tema "Hero" banda sonora de la primera pelicula actual de la saga de Spiderman (si mal no recuerdo en el 2002).**

**Espero que les cope esto de saber un poquito más de la banda y las dejo leer.**

**_Besos y nos leemos abajo! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

**Esta historia es original mia, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 4: This means war.

- I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand…

La mañana había amanecido extrañamente soleada, y yo estaba tirada sobre una plataforma debajo de un viejo ford chevy que habían traído a primera hora. Tarareaba suavemente una canción de Bon Jovi que había escuchado ayer cuando un carraspeo me interrumpió. Mi hermana estaba en su habitación haciendo pesas por lo que decidí dejar mis herramientas y salir de debajo de la camioneta.

- En que puedo ayudarle? – pregunte limpiando mis manos en el trapo colgado en la cintura del mono.

- Tengo un problema con el auto hace una cosa extraña y se para el motor de vez en cuando – dijo una voz aterciopelada que me hizo levantar la vista rápidamente. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuentas, frente a mí tenía al adonis del supermercado. El mismo que había estado en nuestra partida de póker hace tres noches.

- ehmm….. – carraspee para aclarar mi garganta. De buenas a primeras mi cordura me había abandonado. – vamos a verlo. – dije agitando mi cabeza para limpiar mis ideas.

- Tú eres el mecánico? – ahora eran sus ojos lo que casi estaban fuera de órbita.

- No, si yo me tiro solamente a dormir la sienta debajo de los autos para poder engrasarme por placer – comente con acidez.

Salí del salón, y sentí que él me seguía hasta la entrada del taller y al flamante Volvo plateado que nos dio la bienvenida.

- Por cierto, soy Edward. – dijo tendiéndome una mano.

- Lo sé – susurre mirando la mía para ver si no tenía grasa.

- Disculpa? – él me miraba con su ceja alzada.

- Nada, lo siento. Soy Isabella pero puedes llamarme Bella. – respondí estrechando su suave mano. Por un microsegundo me golpee mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a mi madre en su momento sobre el cuidado de las manos, pero luego me arrepentí de pensar en ella. No lo merecía. – A ver que tenemos aquí… hola cielo – dije acariciando el capo del auto. Edward me miraba divertido.

- Cielo? – él soltó una risa muy sexy que llego directo a mi centro y me hizo humedecer. Rayos, de donde había salido este adonis. – disculpa, dijiste algo? – otra vez su ceja alzada, y creo que había hablado en voz alta.

- No, nada… - respondí nerviosa, lo mejor sería mantenerme en silencio. – mi padre tenía la vieja teoría que los autos eran como los perros y que si no los saludabas correctamente antes de utilizarlos o toquetearlos, no respondían como debían.

- Interesante teoría – dijo aguantando la risa. Abrió el capo y yo automáticamente me metí dentro.

- Sabes lo que haces? – grito alarmado en cuanto metí mis manos dentro del motor.

- Mira, vamos a dejar algo en claro, niño bonito – gruñí. Me pare sobre mis pies y extendí mi mano derecha para contar como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. – primero, tu viniste a mí por voluntad propia, segundo vivo entre autos y motos desde que tengo uso de la memoria, y aprendí a armar y desarmar un motor antes incluso de haber dado mis primeros pasos. Así que en resumidas cuentas: SI! Si, se lo que hago – dije golpeando mi dedo repetidamente en su pecho. – y no, la mancha de grasa que ahora tiene tu camisa Armani no sale. – sonreí con mi mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida e ignorando su gruñido molesto volví a meterme dentro del Volvo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, termine de ajustar las masas y unos cables flojos. Edward estaba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto, calcule que estaba dormido porque su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Limpie mis manos cuidadosamente y luego de ver sus ojos cerrados, tome su chaqueta del asiento delantero. Olía estupendamente, como a colonia, sol y hombre, una combinación sexy y peligrosa. Volví a dejar el saco en su lugar y lo observe unos momentos. Su rostro era perfecto, su piel pálida, sus pestañas pobladas, el color de sus cabellos brillaban extraños ahora a la luz natural del sol, y sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, no había ceños fruncidos ni gruñidos enojados.

Caminé hasta la parte delantera, recogí mis herramientas y tras devolverlas a su lugar en el taller decidí que era hora de despertarlo. Tome otro par de llaves y salí a su encuentro.

- Edward – susurre moviendo su brazo suavemente.

- mmm… hermosa… - murmuro incoherente y se giró a seguir durmiendo, dejando frente a mí una vista de su perfecto trasero.

- Mierda – gruñí. Él provocaba que tuviera unas fuertes ganas de morderlo solo para ver cuando formado estaba. – Vamos Edward… - llame un poco más fuerte. Él se removió y un acto reflejo tomo mi muñeca, girando su cuerpo rápidamente y jalándome de forma tal que quede completamente acostada sobre su cuerpo.

Mis ojos se perdieron en aquel mar de color verde, tuve que tragar en seco porque de buenas a primeras mi garganta estaba seca y me impedía siquiera forma un pensamiento coherente. Su mano subió lentamente y acarició mi mejilla, y la acarició suavemente. No sé qué impulso extraño se apodero de mí pero comencé a acercarme a él cuando de pronto…

- Tenías grasa en la cara. – su tono fue frío y cortante, me alejo con un empujón, no fuerte pero tampoco delicado como antes. – ya terminaste? Ya era hora!

Y a este que le pasaba! Entornando los ojos, caminé hasta el capo del auto y lo baje de un golpe. Luego me arrepentí. – Lo siento cielo, no tienes la culpa de que tu dueño sea un idiota. – le susurre a la trompa del Volvo acariciándolo tiernamente, como si de verdad fuera un cachorro.

- Que era lo que tenía.- gruño el ogro a mis espaldas.

- Un problema con las masas, y un par de cables sueltos que bien pudo haber sido por majearlo constantemente a alta velocidad.

- Y como sabes que me gusta andar a velocidad? – preguntó con sus ojos amplios.

- Simple, por la patente se puede deducir que es un auto que no tiene más de dos años, y sin embargo los dibujos en las ruedas dicen hacen parecer que tuviera por lo menos unos seis años. – dije sentándome sobre el capo del auto, sus ojos se abrieron más si era posible – A juzgar por la pintura y el todavía sutil olor a nuevo en el interior, debes ser de ese tipo de dueños meticulosos, detallistas y cuidadosos con su vehículo, en resumidas cuentas la única forma en que esos cables estuvieran sueltos sería que manejaras constantemente a gran velocidad.

- Wow.

- Si, wow. Ahora tenemos otro problema – dije tirándole el par de llaves que había tomado de adentro – este pequeño necesita urgentemente un cambio en sus bujías empastadas, y el radiador pierde líquido refrigerante, así que a menos que quieras terminar empujándolo tendrás que dejarlo hasta pasado mañana.

- Que?! – grito desesperado.

- Calladito te veías más bonito, Edward. Lo que he dicho es que si no quieres que tu auto termine en un depósito de chatarras para la semana entrante, lo dejes dos días.

- Y con que se supone que debo manejarme durante ese tiempo! – el comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, moviendo sus brazos por todos lados de manera frustrada. Me limite a mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada de costado y una mueca divertida en los labios. - … y mañana tengo una reunión en la otra punta de la cuidad!

- Edward… - intente interrumpir su diatriba pero él siguió ignorándome. Cruce mis brazos sobre el pecho.

- Sin contar con que mis padres llegan de parís el viernes! Que es en dos días! Y…

- EDWARD! – grite llamando su atención. Él se frenó en seco y me miro con sus ojos amplios, ahora parecía un ciervo cegado por las luces de un camión. – abre tu mano. – él lo hizo – que tienes en ella?

- Ehmm… un par de llaves? – fue una afirmación que sonó más a pregunta. Yo asentí.

- Te prestaré uno de mis autos en lo que me toma reparar el tuyo para que puedas manejarte por la ciudad, y me lo devuelves cuando retiras este. – enfatice golpeando suavemente el capo del Volvo.

- Pero… - esta vez tenía su boca abierta de tal forma que parecía casi llegar al suelo.

- Cierra la boca, Edward, que te entraran moscas. Realmente eso no habla bien de ti.

- Porque rayos le prestarías un auto a alguien que no conoces! – grito – puedo ser un psicópata que quiere robarte y asesinarte, Bella! – esta vez solo pude responder con una carcajada.

- Edward, voy a explicarte algo – dije acercándome a él con paso felino y ojos entornados. Edward retrocedió dos pasos. – si tu fueras un psicópata que quiere robarme y asesinarme, definitivamente habrías elegido a la persona equivocada. Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría amenazar a una persona que tiene el poder sobre lo más preciado que tienes, tú auto, y solo a una persona mortalmente idiota se le ocurría amenazar a un ex militar.

Bueno, eso no era enteramente cierto, pero era casi lo mismo, después de todo, Rose y yo hacíamos entrenamiento militar todos los días incluso antes de que terminara de despuntar el sol. Sin decir una palabra más camino hasta su auto, todavía con los ojos como platos, tomo su maletín y un pequeño bolso del maletero y me entrego las llaves del Volvo.

- Bien vamos a dentro para que puedas sacar el otro. – me siguió hasta el taller, y caminé hasta el fondo. Quité la manta blanca que otra vez cubría el RCZ y lo señale. – Calculo que es el que mejor te queda, claramente no pienso prestarte el Ford GT, y mi hermana me mataría si te llevaras el Hammer.

La cabeza de Edward se volteó bruscamente para mirarme con ojos brillantes de reconocimiento, pero bein pudo haber sido una alucinación mía porque pero sin decir nada volvió a recomponer su postura y caminó hasta el auto quitándole la alarma y abriendo la puerta.

- Seguro que esto es necesario? – pregunto por enésima. La RCZ ronroneaba en la puerta del taller y el Volvo ya estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre la grúa.

- Si, Edward. Si piensas que me gusta prestar mis autos por deporte, a completos desconocidos estás muy equivocado. Ahora dame tu teléfono celular. – Él me paso el sofisticado aparato ya desbloqueado, sin decir una sola palabra y yo ingrese mi número mandando una llamada perdida para que me quedara el suyo. – perfecto, en cuanto esté listo te llamo para que vengas a buscarlo.

- Genial. – guardó el móvil y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor bajando la ventanilla.

- De más está decirte que si algo le pasa a este bebe, en estas cuarenta y ocho horas, puedes considerarte hombre muerto, cierto? – pregunte mirándolo muy seria. Trago en seco.

- Tendré cuidado. – respondió antes de poner primera y salir por el muelle.

- Porque lo hiciste? – gruño Rosalie a mi derecha.

- Hacer el que? – pregunte saliendo del capo del Volvo.

- Prestarle el auto.

- Porque no? – la mire con las cejas alzadas de forma retadora, sus ojos estaban entornados y sus manos hechas un puño.

- No puedes hacer eso, Bella! Amanda es el auto que usamos en las misiones, y si alguien lo reconoce? – grito desesperada avanzando unos pasos. Era ahora cuando mi hermana daba más miedo, musculosa blanca con sus brazos tatuados de flores desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, letras en sus nudillos, su cabello corto saltando en puntas. Era aterradora.

- Basta Rose!

- Porque lo hiciste? – avanzo otro paso y yo me puse en guardia.

- Porque puedo! No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para usar mis propios autos! No sabía que ahora eras mi madre! – grite empujándola.

- Y gracias a dios que no soy la puta de tu madre! – ella lanzo el primer golpe directo a mi quijada, pero lo esquive por segundos.

Mi puño voló a su estómago y ella se agacho perdiendo el aire. Usualmente ella era mejor peleando, pero yo estaba muy enojada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar mi pie impacto de lleno en el dorso de sus piernas y ella cayó al suelo. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre mi hermana y golpie su rostro mientras ella levanto sus antebrazos para cubrirse, un par de segundos más tarde, por lo que su labio ya sangraba bastante. En un rápido movimiento, puso su pierna entre las mías y nos hizo girar quedando yo abajo. Sus manos eran más fuertes que las mías, mañana tendría varios moretones, pero ella no se quedaría atrás.

- Porque lo hiciste? – grito tomando mis brazos para separarlos de mi rostro y sacudirme. Mi cabeza voló a la suya y le di de lleno en la frente, haciendo que cayera para atrás.

- Porque puedo! Llegaste muy lejos está vez Rosalie Lilian Hale! Quien te crees que eres? Esto es lo que buscabas? – la tome por el cuello y apreté. Sus manos se fueron raudas a tomar mi muñeca, pero se lo impedí tomando las de ellas primero y poniéndolas por sobre su cabeza.

- Suéltame – susurro, su rostro se estaba poniendo colorado.

- Basta Rosalie! Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, que quede bien en claro! Siempre tuvimos nuestros códigos y uno de ellos fue aprender a no cuestionar las decisiones de la otra! – la solté de forma brusca y su cabeza impacto contra el suelo. – Y tú lo rompiste – acuse con ojos entornados señalándola.

Sabía que no le había hecho más daño que a su orgullo, pero así eran las cosas entre nosotras. Ambas necesitábamos ser el Alfa de la relación y esté episodio ya había sucedido en más oportunidades de las que podía contar. Me levante y me fui a mi habitación.

Me desperté con un suave ruido en la puerta, me dolía todo, y por alguna razón extraña estaba acostada en la cama con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo colgado hacía el piso. Es más, de hecho no me había estrolado contra el suelo porque mis piernas estaban enredadas con las sabanas. Con cuidado puse mis manos de soporte y dando tirones quite las sabanas.

- Bella? Bella lo siento. – el ruido amortiguado de la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta me indicó a que se debía el ruido. Entre al baño, lave mi cara y me senté en suelo al lado de la puerta.

- Porque lo hiciste? – pregunte en el mismo tono.

- Lo siento hermana, es solo que… intento protegernos.

- Sabes que no tienes porque. Soy capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta, y nunca haría nada para lastimarte, Rose. – abrí la puerta y la mire, su rostro había empezado a hincharse pero seguía igual de hermoso que siempre. – te quiero hermana, eres mi vida.

Durante un momento quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, los suyos se veían realmente tristes. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Rosalie abrió un poco más la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mí. Sentí pequeñas gotas empapando mi cuello, allí donde su cabeza estaba escondida. Acaricié suavemente su espalda, en ese momento se veía tan vulnerable y pequeña en mis brazos que simplemente me apoye contra la pared, y acomodándola sobre mi regazo la deje que se desahogara.


	5. Drumming song

**Como siempre, buenas, buenas! la historia es MIA! y los personajes de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, con algunas variantes claro está.**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus comentaritos con el boton de abajo! **

**NOS LEEMOS! beso!**

**PD: recomendación como siempre: los titulos de los capitulos corresponden a canciones exitentes! Busquenla y escuchenla antes, durante o despues, ya que tiene que ver con lo que sienten o piensan los personajes y con lo que inspiro el cap: en este caso un tema de Florence and the Machine.**

**- Banda britanica creada por Florence Welch (exelentisima voz) en el 2007, y cuenta con una graaaaaaan variedad de ritmos entre los que se destaca algo de Soul e incluso Rock.**

Capítulo 5: Drumming song.

- _Cullen_.

- Edward, soy Bella. – susurré al teléfono.

- _Bella, que gusto oír tu voz._ – creo que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

- Ehmm… era para avisarte que el Volvo ya está listo.

- _Perfecto, pasare por la tarde a buscarlo._

- Genial. Yo… ehm… te espero entonces.

El atardecer le daba la bienvenida a la noche. Estaba sentada, sola con mis pensamientos, sobre una banca en el muelle mirando como el astro rey desaparecía en el horizonte tiñendo las aguas de color naranja y rosa. Divagaba sobre todo y nada a la vez, cuando un exquisito aroma llego a mis fosas nasales.

- Buenas tardes, Bella.

- Edward. – respondí a su saludo sin apartar la vista del espectáculo frente a mis ojos. – sabes es curiosamente triste la forma en la que el sol se va dejando paso a la noche, la mitad de ellas son aterradoras, plagadas de pesadillas, y sin tener el control de uno mismo. Total y completamente vulnerable. Y solamente espero el paso del tiempo para que dé comienzo a un nuevo día. Un nuevo amanecer, y un día más que se tendré que vivir solamente esperando una nueva noche, con el peso de mi conciencia sobre mis hombros.

Edward tomo asiento al lado mío y los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Brevemente me pregunte, que tenía aquel adonis para lograr semejante reacción en mi cuerpo. Gire mi rostro para mirarlo de frente, solamente para encontrar que él ya me miraba de forma intensa.

- De donde saliste, Bella? – susurro mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- De la panza de mi madre – me puse de pie sin esperar a que contestara y entre en el garaje.

- Lograste solucionar el problema? – pregunto ansioso, siguiendo mis pasos.

- Claramente. Si yo digo dos días son dos días. – le pasé las llaves. – sabes, este chico anda como las mil maravillas. – dije golpeando suavemente el capo del auto, con cierto tono de orgullo.

- Lo sé. – la sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro me demostraba cuanto aprecio le tenía a aquel carro. – Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – ofreció con una brillante sonrisa. Creo que me quede más tiempo del recomendable mirándolo porque él se aclaró la garganta y me llamo – Bella? Que dices?

- Ehmm… yo…

- Isabella, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Rosalie estaba para en el balcón, sus brazos cruzados y apoyados en la baranda. La mire de forma retadora entornando los ojos. Ella se veía enojada. Su rostro estaba amoratado y su labio todavía hinchado, lo cual le daba un aspecto de pandillera que asustaba.

- Rosalie, él es Edward, el dueño del Volvo. Edward ella es Roslie. – dije mirando a cada uno. Edward inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, pero entorno los ojos con disgusto al no recibir respuesta. Mi hermana no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Estábamos teniendo una de esas conversaciones privadas, y eso había puesto a Edward visiblemente incomodo, porque carraspeó llamando mi atención.

- Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya. Cuanto te debo por el arreglo, Bella? – pregunto sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- Ehmm… nada no importa, será mejor que te vayas, Edward. Lo siento.

- Pero… Bella.

- Vete Edward – gruñí mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ojos que brillaban magníficamente.

- Sabes – dijo con una mano acariciando su barbilla – no voy a irme si no aceptas un pago por el trabajo que has hecho – yo golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano. – pero sabes otra cosa? Si no quieres aceptar un pago por ello al menos déjame invitarte a tomar algo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Con mi corazón acelerado me aclaré la garganta. – esto… no creo que sea la mejor idea. – un sonido de disgusto se escuchó desde el primer piso.

- Vamos, Bella, que tan malo puede ser una salida conmigo? – su sonrisa ladeada y el bufido de Rosalie fueron los que me convencieron de aceptar la propuesta.

- Vale, pero esta noche al parecer no puedo, que tal mañana?

- Mañana es perfecto. – su sonrisa se hizo más grande si era posible y eso hizo latir aún más rápido a mi corazón. – Adiós, Bella. – tomo mi mano colocando las llaves de la RCZ en ella, y se inclinó dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Me sonroje furiosamente así que tuve que esconder mi rostro detrás de mí largo cabello rojo.

Edward salió del garaje silbando alegremente, y dejando detrás de él una estela con aquel perfume que se clavaba en lo más hondo de mi centro derritiendo mis pensamientos. Con la cabeza en cualquier lado subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, necesitaba una ducha, y de preferencia fría, pero algo; mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió.

- Estas satisfecha?

- Basta, Rosalie, no veo cuál es tu maldito problema, pero estoy cansada de tu mala actitud! Let it be, hermana! – realmente este asunto de mama pato me estaba molestando.

- Era lo que querías? Agradarle para salir con el niño rico? Lo lograste Bella! Oficialmente eres una zorra! – grito. La palma de mi mano impacto de lleno contra si mejilla. Sus ojos abiertos de la impresión confirmaron no solo que le había dolido sino que no se lo esperaba. Y mucho menos un golpe de niña, usualmente eran puras trompadas de parte de ambas.

- Estoy cansada de discutir contigo, hermana. Déjame hacer mi vida, y si quiero salir con Edward o con el príncipe de Inglaterra voy a hacerlo. – dije sin alterar el tono de voz, que sonaba bastante acido. – Ahora iré a bañarme y cuando salga espero no escuchar otra de tus palabras hirientes.

La ducha sirvió para relajarme estupendamente. Me tiré sobre la cama aún envuelta en una gran toalla, no podía entender el "por qué" mi hermana estaba actuando de esa forma. Siempre habíamos tenido nuestras discusiones y siempre habíamos peleado pero nunca a este nivel. Nunca había sido tan hiriente como hoy llamándome "zorra" y yo… era una zorra por querer salir a tomar algo con Edward? Es decir, no lo conocía, y bien podría estar casado, pero la realidad es que no tenía anillo en su mano, al menos no ese "ese" dedo. Y que más daba! No era que me iba a ir a encamar con él a la primera de cambios. Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza me dispuse a arreglarme.

La misión de hoy era simple. Eliminar a un dealer, un vendedor de drogas, en Portangels. Era en un bar de motos así que me sentía más yo con respecto a mi atuendo. Jeans, musculosa de los gun's and roses, chaqueta de cuero y mis infaltables borsegos.

Me encontré con Rose sentada en la sala. Estaba vestida bastante parecido a mí solo que sus pantalones de cuero se pegaban a su envidiable figura, y el pequeño top que llevaba dejaba a la vista una enorme cruz gótica e intrincada tatuada en su costado derecho.

- Te cambiaste el aro de la nariz – dijo observándome detenidamente. – la argollita esa te queda mejor que el anterior.

- Lo sé, gracias. – tome las llaves del Jeep y me subí sin agregar más. Primero discutíamos, nos golpeábamos y ahora venía a hablarme de algo tan insulso como el aro de la nariz, definitivamente mi hermana estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Antes de arrancar mire en el espejo que mi peluca negra estuviera perfectamente en su lugar. El flequillo era bastante incómodo.

Llegamos al lugar cuando faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche. Estaba lleno de motos de todos los estilos, algún que otro auto y varías personas que iban y venían en grupos. La mayoría vestía un estilo bastante "metalero" pero como siempre alguna que otra resaltaba con pequeños vestidos miniatura de colores chillones.

- Vaya, este lugar me agrada. – dijo Rose mirándome con una sonrisa. Me limite a devolverle una mirada aburrida.

- Limítate al trabajo, Rosalie.

- Mira Bella, sé que me excedí con lo que te dije hoy, pero realmente no estás pensando con claridad!

- La que no está pensando con claridad eres tú. – dije acorralándola contra el Jeep. – deja mi vida en paz, déjame tranquila. – me molesté y para no golpearla frente a todos decidí golpear el auto al lado de su cabeza, con cada palabra que decía.

- Bella – me tomo del brazo y esta vez me pego al auto quedando mi cuerpo atrapado entre la puerta y el suyo. – hermana, no quiero que te lastimen, eso es todo! Lo siento, Bella, realmente lo hago, sabes que la mayoría de las veces digo las cosas sin pensar antes. Pero él va a romper tu corazón y yo no soy buena ayuda para esas cosas! Te necesito conmigo no en cualquier lado de valencia!

- Últimamente es bastante seguido. – contesté refiriéndome a sus comentarios "sin pensar", y girando mi rostro, si miraba sus ojos arrepentidos flaquearía nuevamente y por alguna razón sentía que debía mantenerme en mi postura.

- Por favor, Bella – dándose cuenta de que la evitaba a posta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarla.

- Solo… no vuelvas a meterte. Realmente me gusta Edward, y quiero conocerle. No lo arruines. – mis ojos se aguaron en un ataque sentimental, y calculaba que se debía a mis hormonas alborotadas por mi periodo.

- Intentaré. – gruño mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me abrazaba. A veces mi hermana podía ser la persona más aterradora del mundo, pero cuando agachaba la cabeza como hoy, comprendía cuanto le costaba a ella luchar contra su propio orgullo.

Ambas entramos al bar y tomamos asiento en una de las esquinas, desde allí teníamos una perfecta visión de todo el lugar. Pedimos unos tragos para aparentar y esperamos hasta entrara nuestro objetivo. La música hard rock sonaba fuerte por los altoparlantes, algo de Jimi Hendrix, cuando las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente. Rose me pateó por debajo de la mesa y me hizo señas con la cabeza. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Campera de cuero, jeans caídos, remera negra y una cadena que le caía por la cintura. Mi aliento se quedó atorado en mi garganta nada más verlo.

- Que rayos hace Edward aquí? – susurre presa del pánico. No podía dejar que me reconociera.

- Cálmate, traes una peluca, y el solo te ha visto vestida con un mono azul engrasado, Bella. No va a reconocerte – gruño Rose apretando mi hombro.

- Tienes razón… tienes que tenerla. – repetí una y otra vez la misma frase pero seguía sin terminar de sonar del todo coherente.

Detrás de Edward entro Emmett, ataviado similar. A mi lado escuche un "mierda", cuando voltee a ver mi hermana estaba sonrojada y tenía su boca exageradamente abierta. Al parecer yo no había sido la única sorprendida.

- Ese hombre es la cosa más…

- Rose! – susurre con apremio cuando la puerta se abrió por tercera vez.

Está vez era un hombre de traje blanco y zapatos negros increíblemente brillantes. Que carajos tenían los hombres con los trajes blancos? Solamente hacía que la cosa se viera aún peor cuando el trabajo estuviera terminado. El hombre caminó hasta la barra, la golpeo tres veces y el bartender le tendió una copa con lo que supuse era martini, luego camino como si fuera el rey del universo directo a una mesa al lado nuestro. Hora de actuar.

Sonreí ladeadamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me hice la tímida y golpee el codo de Rose para señalarlo "disimuladamente". Él me devolvió la sonrisa con un lamentable intento de parecer sexy; si esa sonrisa viniera de parte de… NO! No podía distraerme con él ahora, por más de que estuviera al otro lado del bar, necesitaba enfocarme. Discretamente le guiñe un ojo y volví a sonreír, Rose lo miro y me susurró al oído, y cuando volví a mirar él se estaba acercando a nosotras.

- Buenas noches damas, les molesta un poco de sana compañía? – pregunto tomando una silla y acomodándose antes de darnos tiempo a contestar – Llámenme Josh, pero enserio llámenme. – terminó su patético intento de filtreo con un guiño haciéndonos reír a ambas, y tendiéndonos una tarjeta a con su número a cada una.

- Un gusto Josh, mi nombre es Marie, y ella es mi mejor amiga Joshie – dijo Rose apuntándonos.

- Vaya, tú y yo combinamos!

- Espero que podamos combinar en algo más. – le sonreí sexy, y levando las cejas de forma sugestiva le guiñe un ojo.

Luego de un par de tragos, palabras con doble sentido y sonrisas sexys, teníamos al dealer en nuestras manos. Me excusé para ir al baño, acariciando sutilmente su pierna antes de levantarme. Rose me hizo señas y comencé a caminar lentamente moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada.

Entre en el servicio, lavé mis manos, me acomodé la peluca solo si acaso y me apoye contra la pared a esperar. Miré el reloj y en exactamente cinco minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre nada agraciado y con un espantoso traje blanco.

- Me preguntaba que te había tomado tanto tiempo – suavemente acerque mi mano acariciando su pecho y su cintura. Lo único que buscaba en realidad era ver si estaba armado.

- Eres una niña muy mala, Joshie.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Juntas podemos ser más malas – dijo Rose entrando en el baño y echando el pestillo. La sonrisa del hombre se ancho todo lo que le permitía su rostro, el sueño de cualquier hombre, dos chicas hermosas juntas. Rosalie lo abrazo por la cintura tocando su abdomen de forma sexy, mientras se restregaba contra su espalda distrayéndolo.

- Sabes, creo que mereces un castigo, has sido un chico muy, muy malo… - le susurré al oído exhalando mi aliento en su cuello.

- Oh sí nena, muy, muy mal me porto. Castígame! Me declaro culpable! – grito de forma teatral.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – mi voz se volvió macabra y vi como sus ojos se abrían del asombro, antes de caer de rodillas. Se tomó su pecho en un vano intento de mantener la herida cerrada, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho. Quité la filosa daga de su corazón, y el cuerpo cayó desplomado en el suelo. La sangre era muy escandalosa y rápidamente comenzó a invadir el baño.

- Lava eso y vámonos de una vez. – sugirió Rose lavando sus propias manos y brazos, para quitar la crema que evitaba dejar huellas digitales, invento de Seth.

- Vale.

Como siempre, juntamos nuestras cosas y partimos directo a la barra a por el tekila de celebración. Antes de abandonar el lugar Rose cerro la puerta del baño con una llave maestra y la partió dejándola trancada con el pedazo quebrado para evitar que el cuerpo de Josh fuera encontrado por accidente tan rápidamente. Nos subimos al Jeep y partimos a casa. Otra misión menos.


	6. Wicked game

**_Consejo: cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una cancion que lo inspiro, o una de las varias. Si gustan pueden escucharla antes, durante o despues como para que sepan de que va la onda del cap: En este caso un tema, o mejor dicho una versión del tema, hecha por HIM._**

**_- _Si bien no es el tema original de ellos, esta versión es mi favorita. HIM (nombre original "His Infernal Majesty") es una banda proveniente de Finlandia. Con el señor (voz de sexo) Ville Valo en 1991, es la única banda finlandesa que consiguio un lugar en USA. **

**_(otros temas que pueden escuchar son The reason - hoobastank, Stop and stare, secrets o All the right moves de One republic)_**

**_Besos y nos leemos abajo. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! BUENOS O MALOS! PORFAS! LAS CRITICAS BUENAS ESTAN GENIAL Y LAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON MEJORES, Y NO LES TOMA MAS DE 2 MIN CHICAS!_**

**Esta historia es original mia, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 6: Wicked game.

Estaba con los nervios de punta, casi que podía caminar por las paredes. Edward había texteado temprano en la mañana para avisar que a las siete en punto pasaba por mí, y claro en el momento me puse sumamente feliz, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que… no tenía que ponerme!

Edward no había dado un solo detalle, en sus cortos mensajes, que indicara a donde iríamos; por lo tanto yo estaba en un gran problema: la escases en el guardarropas. Me gustaba bastante ir de compras, pero me aburría con una facilidad impresionante, y siempre terminaba mirando pistolas o armas blancas en la tienda de Barton, en el mall. El problema no radicaba precisamente en la falta de prendas, sino en el estilo que las componían. Como la mayor parte del día me la pasaba vestida con el mono engrasado del trabajo, lo que había en el placard eran puros vestidos miniatura, o vestidos de gala con grandes escotes, varios shorts y remeras escotadas, pero ninguna que fuera del tipo "voy a salir con el niño bonito de la ciudad" como le decía Rose. La mayoría eran cosas preparadas para acción: para correr, para saltar, para esquivar balas, o para guardar armas.

Así que había pasado la tarde tratando de hallar el vestido perfecto, y cuando mis esperanzas estaban casi perdidas encontré una pequeña boutique en una esquina, no llamaba mucho la atención pero sus prendas eran únicas. La dueña Adis, Andis... o algo por el estilo, era diseñadora y tenía un gusto fabuloso en las telas y los cortes. Al final encontré lo que buscaba: un vestido simple y blanco al estilo Marilyn.

Y aquí estaba yo, dando vueltas por la habitación cual padre primerizo en sala de partos, con los nervios que me comían entera y no porque fuera virgen y esperara con ansias la "mejor noche de mi vida", porque claramente no lo era, sino por el hecho de que esta iba a ser mi primera cita! Si, lo sé, en mis veinticuatro años nunca había tenido una cita, y menos con alguien como Edward. Alguien capaz de quitarte el aliento con solo mirarte a los ojos.

- Bella viste… santo dios. – a Rose se le cayó el periódico de las manos en cuanto me vio.

- Eso es bueno o malo? – pregunte, mis ojos abiertos como platos del susto.

- Bella… wow. Que envidia. – su mirada de añoranza me apretó el corazón. Me acerque y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

- Eso significa que estoy linda? – susurre con cierta nota de pánico en mi voz.

- Yo no diría linda – sus labios se fruncieron – más bien diría que si Edward te deja escapar es un hombre completamente idiota y ciego, pero recuerda que estoy molesta con él, por lo tanto me limitare a decirte "estas hermosa hermana" y a retirarme a mi habitación.

Luego de romper en carcajadas, y de evitar que se fuera enojada por reírme de su comentario presté atención a lo que me quería mostrar. En la primera plana del diario local de Seattle estaba una foto de Josh, bajo el titular "Muere asesinado el supuesto vendedor de drogas más grande de la zona… quien será nuestro batman secreto?". Miré a Rose, y ella solo supo encogerse de hombros.

Todavía estábamos riéndonos de los diferentes artículos que habían salido no en uno, sino en varios diarios juntos, cuando el ruido de una bocina me hizo saltarme un latido.

- Creo que llego Romeo.

- Rose. – reprendiéndola por su comentario despectivo, me calce los altos tacones negros y baje las escaleras cuidando de no enganchar mis zapatos en los escalones de metal.

- Bella…

- Que pasa hermana? – ella se había quedado en la parte superior de las escaleras.

- Su… suerte con ello. – lo dijo tan rápido que bien pude habérmelo inventado, pero salió corriendo antes de darme tiempo a contestarle un "gracias".

Afuera, a la luz de la luna, me esperaba el brillante Volvo plateado, y apoyado en la puerta del conductor: Edward. Traje negro, corbata azul, los brazos cruzados en su pecho, una ceja alzada y esa sonrisa que descubrí me quitaba el aliento. Creo que me quede más tiempo del normal mirándolo, pero es que se veía apetecible al cien por ciento.

- Bella. – con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y tomo mi mano depositando primero un beso y luego una rosa que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde la había sacado. Yo no era del tipo de chicas romanticonas pero aquello me hizo sonrojar.

- Edward. – mi voz tembló un poco al pronunciar su nombre y eso solo hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

- Estas hermosa – sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas en el cielo, creo que hasta me estaba volviendo tonta.

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – dije tratando de recobrar mi "yo" normal. El rio ante mi comentario y me acompaño hasta la puerta del acompañante para ayudarme a entrar. Definitivamente sería un tomate por el resto de mi vida, en cuanto acabara esta noche.

- A dónde iremos? – pregunté una vez que llevábamos diez minutos en el Volvo.

- Reserve unas mesas en un restaurant en el centro, a mi madre y a mi hermana les gusta ir a cenar allí, dicen que se come bien.

- No sabía que tenías una hermana – mentí descaradamente. Había investigado un poco de su vida antes de salir solo porque quería estar preparada. No había hallado una imagen de ella pero si sabía que tenía hermana y que tanto él como su madre ejercían de abogados.

- Sí, se llama Alice. Espero que un día puedas llegar a conocerla. – sus ojos me miraron brillantes. El comentario me hizo sorprender, eso quería decir que esperaba de esto algo a futuro? No le respondí, me limité a mirar al frente, a la carretera.

A los veinte minutos aparcamos en la entrada de un hermoso, y al parecer carísimo, restaurant. La meitre nos guio hasta una mesa en el cetro del lugar, pero Edward la persuadió de que nos ubicara en algo más reservado. Por mi parte me tome la atribución de abrazarme al brazo del caballero que me acompañaba, aquella zorra estaba mirándolo de forma intensa, y tenía que hacerme notar. A mí nadie me pasaba por alto. Edward, que era unos centímetros más alto que yo, miró hacia abajo: directo a mis ojos, y sonrió de forma dulce.

- Que vas a pedir? – pregunto luego de correr mi silla para que pudiera sentarme.

- No lo sé, la verdad que no salgo mucho a lugares así como para saber que sirven. – contesté de forma tímida. Al parecer hoy sería la noche de los sonrojos. Él acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

- Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas. – eso solo lo hizo peor.

Luego de un par de risas acerca de la gente que nos rodeaba, pedimos un vino blanco de beber, y como plato principal Edward se pidió carne a la florentina, y yo unos raviolis de setas. Brindamos y comenzamos a devorar la comida.

- Y cuéntame Bella, que es lo que hace una chica como tú trabajando en un taller mecánico? – preguntó luego de los primeros bocados. Procure tragar antes de contestar, lo que menos quería era pasar vergüenza con él.

- Ehmm… estamos recién llegadas de Inglaterra.

- Por eso el acento – dijo golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano – debí suponerlo. Continúa.

- Bueno… estamos recién llegadas, el taller es nuestro… de Rose y mío. Nosotras…

- No son pareja, cierto? – preguntó con algo de pánico en la voz. Sus ojos tan abiertos que me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

- No, Edward. Rosalie es mi hermana! Si fuera mi pareja no estaría en una cita contigo! – contesté como pude, y luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él dejo de reírse.

- Un cita? – su sonrisa era socarrona, y su ceja alzada me hizo entornar los ojos.

- Ehmm… yo… bueno… - las palabras no lograban abandonar mis labios con coherencia.

- Esta bien, Bella, sí es una cita, al menos para mí. – dijo con una carcajada y yo pude respirar de vuelta, luego de mi metida de pata. En ese momento comenzó a sonar un tema de Aerosmith. Los bellos de mi brazo se pusieron de punta, adoraba esa banda y ese tema siempre me hacía llorar, como era de esperarse mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. – Que, Bella? Qué está mal? Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose al lado de mi silla.

- Nada, lo siento. Es solo que ese tema… esa canción… - Edward lo entendió al instante, pero me sorprendió una vez más. Me tomo de la mano y me puso de pie pegándome a su cuerpo. – Que haces? – pregunté asustada.

- Bailar. – me pegó más a su cuerpo, y colando una mano en mi cintura tomo la otra y comenzó a mecernos. - Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. – Él estaba cantando! comenzó a susurrar muy suavecito en mi oído, y yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar como una colegiala. No pude evitarlo y salí corriendo.

Corrí. Corrí tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitieron, y cuando pensé que no podía más, seguí corriendo. Sabía que la playa no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos, pero no sabía con exactitud donde, así que me limite a seguir los sonidos de las calles tranquilas. Cuando el olor a mar me llego de lleno, frene. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Me quité los zapatos para no estropearlos y comencé a caminar a paso rápido por la arena. Usualmente hacía cosas sin pensar, y esta era una de ellas. Tire los zapatos en algún lugar detrás de mí y camine directo a las olas. La luna brillaba tranquila sobre el mar, y la marea estaba baja y calma. Me metí hasta la cintura, con la tela flotando a mis lados, y luego me zambullí de cabeza arruinando por completo de mi vestido y mi peinado.

No sé cuánto tiempo aguante la respiración allí abajo, mis lágrimas mezclándose con el agua salada del mar, pero cuando salí a la superficie vi a Edward parado en la arena, su saco en el suelo y sus zapatos junto a los míos. Sus pantalones estaban arremangados al igual que su camisa. No se veía enojado, se veía simplemente triste, pero una chispa de comprensión brillaba en sus ojos. Él sabía que no estaba lista para esto, como lo sabía no tengo idea, pero lo sabía.

- Vas a enfermar – dijo entrando en el agua hasta las rodillas. Parecía que estuviera acelerándose a una fiera lastimada, y en pocas palabras así era como me sentía.

- Claro que no. Estoy acostumbrada a esto – contesté extendiendo mis brazos para abarcar el mar.

- Porque huiste? – su mano extendida en mi dirección.

- Lo siento. A que no soy lo que esperabas para una cita, cierto? – solté una triste carcajada y algo de resentimiento. – cuando todo en tu vida es malo, le esquivas a lo bueno! No por miedo a lo que pase sino por miedo a acostumbrarte y a que te lo quiten! – grite, aunque sin tener idea de porqué.

- Tampoco soy perfecto, Bella, pero uno tiene que aprender a ser feliz con lo que tiene! – grito en respuesta. – vamos, sal del agua.

- Para qué? Que logras con esto. Yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, Edward! No soy de las chicas que tienen cenas románticas a la luz de las velas! Conmigo no hay flores y corazones!

- Quiero conocerte, eso quiero. Definitivamente eres una caja de sorpresas, Bella. – tome de forma dudosa la mano que me extendía y deje que me arrastrara hacia la arena.

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, simplemente admirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua y las olas mecerse suavemente. Edward puso su saco encima de mis hombros cuando temblé a causa del viento. Al rato estábamos hablando sobre nuestras vidas. Él me contó que tenía un hermano que era veterinario, Emmett – el tipo montaña que estaba con él en el supermercado, se rio mucho rato cuando le conté aquello a lo que él había estado ajeno ese día. Alice era su hermana, ella era su adoración y se le notaba el orgullo en cada palabra que decía. Carlisle, su padre, era su héroe, y el director del hospital general de Seattle.

- Sabes, mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera médico, justo como él, pero desde chico sabía que no era lo mío. Mi padre es hombre muy respetado en la sociedad, es el mejor neurocirujano del país, pero yo… yo quería ser como ella, como mi madre. – una sonrisa linda estaba pegada a su rostro, y no pude detener mi mano de acariciar su mejilla, él me miro directo a los ojos – cuando mataron a mi abuela, de pequeño dije que quería ser policía, pero luego entendí que había otras formas de hacer pagar a los malos, y mi madre tenía una de esas profesiones, así que estudie leyes para que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi. Esme es una excelente abogada, Bella. Ella puede lograr cosas que nadie más, y solo si es correcto, porque ella no sería capaz de dejar libre a alguien sabiendo que es culpable.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies descalzos, hasta la raíz de mi cabello. Se denotaba a la legua el orgullo que Edward sentía tanto a su madre como a su profesión, y el pensar que yo era culpable de muchas cosas me hizo pensar en donde rayos me estaba metiendo. Decidí que si él había confiado en mí para contarme cosas personales suyas era hora de contarle alguna de las mías.

- Charlie: mi padre, y mi abuelo tenían su propio taller mecánico. Yo crecí entre bujías y amortiguadores, Edward. Amo lo que hago, arreglar cosas se me da bien. – dije con una pequeña carcajada. – pero Charlie tenía otro trabajo, uno un poco más peligroso, era policía en cubierto, él murió en cumplimiento del deber, en medio de una misión. – sentí mis ojos aguarse nuevamente, y Edward apretó mi mano dándome el apoyo que necesitaba. Detestaba sentirme una drama queen. – Charlie era mi superman, mi ídolo, yo hacía exactamente todo lo que él me decía, Edward, y luego… ya no estuvo.

- Está bien, Bella, no tienes por qué hablar de esto si no te hace bien. – él trato de evitarme el mal momento, pero tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta negué con la cabeza.

- Sabes, me hace bien hablar contigo. – susurré sonrojándome otra vez. – hace mucho que no hablo de esto, incluso hay cosas que nadie sabe, ni siquiera mi hermana. – mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, pero luego se desviaron sutilmente a sus labios.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, sus labios pegados a los míos, y su lengua recorriendo suavemente y sin prisas mi boca. Mis manos se enredaron en su sedoso pelo y jalonaron un poco aumentado la presión, mientras que sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura.

- Creo que deberíamos parar. – susurró apoyando su frente en la mía. Ambos intentábamos buscar algo de aire, pero sin perder el contacto. – no quiero que las cosas sean así, Bella. Quiero que vayamos despacio, quiero conocerte, quiero quererte, quiero cuidarte, no quiero apurar las cosas. Si uno apura las cosas, estas salen mal.

Hablamos un rato más sobre cosas sin sentido, nuestro paso por la secundaria, su carrera en la universidad de derecho, mi vida en Londres.

- Así que eres enfermera? Porque no ejerces? – me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. La verdad es que uno de los motivos por el que había estudiado enfermería era para curarnos cuando alguna misión no salía como debía, pero no podía decirle eso a él, aparte había sido más bien una casualidad el que yo ya estuviera estudiando esa carrera.

- Sabes, cuando era pequeña aprendí a leer y escribir cuando otros niños de mi edad estaban todavía usando biberón, así que mi padre insistió en llevarme a un locologo.

- Locologo? – preguntó con una gran carcajada.

- Si, locologo! – grite golpeando suave su brazo para que parara de reír. Estábamos caminando por la arena en dirección al taller. – con Rose le decíamos así, habíamos visto una de esas película para "grandes" donde un médico le decía a alguien que estaba loco y lo encerraban, entonces Rose dijo que el locologo, te decía que estabas loco y te encerraba. – Edward tuvo que frenar la caminata para reírse de forma estridente. Su risa era contagiosa. Cuando nos recompusimos seguimos el camino.

- Entonces, que te dijo este… el… locologo.

- Luego de muchas pruebas aburridas, él le dijo a papá que yo tenía el IQ de un genio, y que tenía dos opciones o desarrollarlo, o ignorarlo, medicarme y hacer como si nada. Pero mi padre siendo la persona noble y sensata que era hizo todo lo posible para que eso se expandiera. Iba a clases de piano, de guitarra, de baile, todas las semanas me llevaba a la librería y me compraba algo nuevo. Al principio eran puros libros de cuento – dije recordando aquellas tardes en la tienda de Mary – cuando me aburrieron continué con novelas, los libros de historia, los libros de ciencias y un día… como a los ocho o nueve años, se me dio por leer uno de medicina.

- A los ocho? Wow… y eras capaz de entender esas cosas? Yo recuerdo haber leído una o dos páginas de los libros de Carlisle, pero nunca entendí nada más que no sea la palabra alimento, o célula.

- Oh sí, a la tierna edad de ocho años era capaz de describir los procesos de las células eucariotas y procariotas, y sus componentes, tan bien como cualquier profesor de biología. Ahí fue cuando dije que quería estudiar medicina, pero amaba tanto estar metida en el taller con mi padre… sabes, eso era algo que me unía mucho a él. – una sonrisa triste por el recuerdo estaba instalada en mi rostro. – Así que cuando acabé por adelantado el secundario, empecé a estudiar enfermería, con la condición de que me dejaran trabajar allí, legalmente. Pero no era lo que realmente quería, así que cuando heredé el primer taller…

- Debió haber sido difícil.

- No te das una idea de cuán difícil es ser mujer y que te denigren por hacer lo que te gusta. Que se te rían en la cara y te digan que tienes que ir a lavar platos porque eres mujer y eso ese era un trabajo de hombres. – mis puños estaban cerrados ante la impotencia de recuerdo, y fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

- Con respecto a eso, lo siento. El Volvo nunca anduvo mejor como luego de que hiciste tu magia con él. – yo me reí apretando su mano.

- No es magia, es… conexión. Es como cuando lees un expediente y sabes exactamente que preguntas hacer, o que pruebas presentar, porque estás seguro, cien por ciento seguro que esa persona es inocente.

- Te entiendo en eso. – contestó apretando mi mano, para continuar caminando juntos.

- Costo mucho salir adelante, pero nos hicimos fama, ganamos algunos premios presentando en competiciones viejos autos refaccionados, y al poco tiempo estábamos abriendo el tercer taller. – dije mirando con orgullo la gran construcción frente a nosotros.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa. Edward había dejado el Volvo en el centro tras salir corriendo del restaurant a perseguirme, y debía tomar un taxi para buscarlo. Me había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero dijo que era un caballero y que su deber era acompañar a su dama hasta su castillo, y no iba a permitirme salir a altas horas de la noche.

- A pesar de nuestra cena arruinada, la he pasado genial, Bella.

- Me ha hecho bien hablar contigo. – susurre con una pequeña sonrisa evitando sus ojos. De repente me sentía tímida otra vez.

- Puedo verte en la semana? – pregunto dudoso tomando mi mentón para que lo mirara directo a la cara.

- Puede ser…

Antes de dejarme continuar sus labios estaban otra vez sobre los míos. Fue un simple rose, tan suave como una pluma, pero que dejo mis piernas temblando y mis terminaciones nerviosas a punto de estallar. Con un "buenas noches" y un beso en la mejilla se despidió de mí prometiendo que nos veríamos en breves. Lo vi alejarse a paso lento un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una avenida y tomar un taxi.

Luego de una ducha para eliminar el agua salada, y con una sonrisa boba tatuada en el alma me quede dormida.


	7. Getting away with murder

**BUENAS BUENAS! ME ATRASE ESTA SEMANA, PORQUE ESTUVE MUY EMOCIONADA CON EL RECITAL DE BON JOVI! JAJAJAJA AL FIN VINO NICKELBACK A LA ARGENTINA, MI BANDA FAVORITA Y COMO MUY PELOTUDA LLEGUE TARDE, ME QUERIA MORIR BIEN MUERTA... NO LO PODIA CREER, HABIA TANTO TRAFICO Y TANTA GENTE QUE SE NOS DIFICULTO MUCHO LLEGAR AL ESTADIO Y LLEGUE PARA EL ULTIMO TEMA, ME LARGUE AL LLORAR COMO UN BEBE (NO ES CHISTE, AHORA ESCUCHO UN TEMA Y LLORO OTRA VEZ)**

**EN FIN... LES DEJO UN CAPITULO NUEVO... EL TEMA CORRESPONDE A LA BANDA PAPA ROACH, banda de rock alternativo fundada en 1993 por Jacoby Shaddix, y Howard William Roatch, que tenía el apodo de ****_Papa Roach, _****de donde proviene el nombre de la banda,******** en California. Tuvo varios exitos entre ellos el tema este "Getting away with murder" y otro que posiblemente veamos mas adelante llamado "Scars" mi favorito y que hasta hoy lo escucho y lloro tambien. Si! TENGO EL SINDROME DE STENDHAL! JAJAJAJAJ**

**NO LAS MOLESTO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP. NO ES MUY LARGO PERO VA QUERIENDO JAJAJAJ ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ABAJO COMO SIEMPRE SEPAN QUE SUS CRITICAS SON CONSTRUCTIVAS Y SIEMPRE LEIDAS. QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN... SOBRE ELLOS, LAS RELACIONES, PERSONAJES, TODO! POR FASSS!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJOOOOO!**

**La historia es propiedad mia y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 7: Getting away with murder.

- Pasame la Berreta, la 92. – deje la glock en la mesa ya cargada y lista, y tome el cargador de la otra pistola. Rose tenía en su bota un Colt, y a mí me quedaba acomodar mis preciadas glocks en su lugar.

- Tienes los planos de la casa?

- Sí, está todo listo. Porque no chequeas una vez más los tranquilizantes, por más malos que sean detesto matar a los animales. – gruñí mientras vía a mi hermana acomodar un par de navajas en las correas de la cintura.

- Ya lo hice, están todas las dosis necesarias listas, y un par de pedazos de carne para distraerlos mientras tanto.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días de la cita con Edward, y yo estaba completamente enojada porque no había sido capaz de llamarme, siendo precisamente él, el de la idea de vernos en la semana. Y aquí estábamos nosotras dos preparándonos para una misión suicida, como diría Jacob.

El caso no era grave, pero tampoco era del tipo de casos que acostumbrábamos a hacer. Esta vez era algo más bien poco ortodoxo. Janur Jambir, un árabe con millones de dólares en sus cuentas, estaba de vacaciones en America, en su finca privada a las afueras de Tacoma. Jambir era un reconocido vendedor de armas en el ambiente, pero tenía una gran debilidad: las obras de arte. De alguna forma había robado un original del museo de arte de Los Ángeles con un valor incalculable, y era nuestro deber recuperarla para la interpol.

Como era de esperarse su finca estaba completamente rodeada de seguridad con perros entrenados para el ataque, ese es por qué nosotras dos estábamos ahora armadas hasta los dientes y con varias dosis de tranquilizantes, saliendo de un motel de poca monta en el medio de la nada, para recorrer por carretera los pocos kilómetros que nos separaban del lugar.

Jambir había salido en varias ocasiones en la revista Forbes, como uno de los mayores inversores del mercado Arabe, y en algunas de esas entrevistas hablaban de sus propiedades, nombrando aquella magnifica finca rodeada de un pequeño bosque como la más grande del estado. Punto a nuestro favor. El plan inicial se basaba en dejar la camioneta que habíamos rentado, metida en uno de los laterales del bosque – alejada de ojos curiosos – y recorrer el tramo que restaba a pie, para llegar sin ser vistas. Una vez dentro debíamos obtener la pintura y salir tan silenciosas como entramos. Claro está que las cosas no siempre suceden como uno las planifica.

Al llegar al punto de destino principal escondimos la camioneta, y comenzamos a caminar. La brújula digital que llevábamos debía haberse golpeado con algo porque de buenas a primeras dejo de funcionar, lo que nos hizo retrasarnos en la llegada hasta la casa. Entre un árbol y el otro, allí dentro, no había diferencia, y ese es por qué habíamos terminado dando vueltas en círculos, antes de que a mi hermana milagrosamente se le ocurriera marcar los árboles por lo que habíamos pasado.

- Creo que ya pasamos por este… recuerdo ese musgo. – dije mirando a las malditas plantas con ojos entornados.

- Claro que no, el bosque está lleno de musgos iguales, Bella. Y este árbol no está marcado. – gruñó mi hermana cortando otra con un machete otra hoja que se atravesaba en su camino.

Mis botas de combate se habían atorado con tantas cosas, gracias a la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las hojas, que poco me importaba si había una rama más o una menos. Luego de una interminable hora de retraso llegamos al predio del lugar. Nos mantuvimos ocultas tras unos matorrales y comenzamos a tomar nota de todos los agentes que veíamos. Rondas de tres hombres cada media hora pasaban por el punto que habíamos llegado, lo que quería decir que les tomaba media hora dar la vuelta completa a la finca.

- Vamos. – Rose tomo mi mano y salimos muy despacio evitando ser vistas. Nos colocamos los pasamontañas, y preparamos los dardos. En menos de lo que esperábamos teníamos cuatro enormes rotwailers gruñendo alrededor nuestro.

- Rose… - llame con algo de pánico. Ella saco su pistola cargada de tranquilizantes y yo hice lo mismo. Apuntamos y disparamos a los primeros, al tiempo que sacábamos un trozo de carne para distraer a los otros dos. Se tardaba un poco en volver a cargar el arma.

- Despejado. - susurró mi hermana comenzando a caminar hacia la casa, una vez que los cuatro perrazos estuvieron fuera de combate.

Los guardias fueron otra cosa. A los primeros dos los noqueamos, dejándolos tirados dentro de un armario de jardinería fuertemente atados. Debíamos entrar por la parte superior, así que Rosalie saco un par de arneses y escalamos el muro del lateral de la casa. Me sentía como en una de esas películas de misión imposible, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la idea había salido de allí no era extraño sentirse así.

Cuando llegamos al balcón del primer piso tuvimos que dispararles a dos guardias más, no estaba en nuestros planes matar a nadie, pero ellos habían desenfundado primero. Gracias al cielo nuestras pistolas tenían silenciador.

- Veamos. – Rose saco el mapa y marco con un cuchillo el lugar donde estábamos ahora, y señalo el lugar donde estaba la pintura. – bien, debemos pasar por aquí y tener cuidado con este sector, ahí es donde los guardias tienen sus habitaciones. – termino señalando otro punto en el mapa para luego guardarlo.

- Tienes chicle? – ella me miro de mala forma y con una ceja alzada, pero ignorándola le tendí la mano para que me los entregara.

Una vez dentro de la casa nos deshicimos de dos guardias más, y seguimos camino. Subimos un par de escaleras, y al llegar arriba una sorpresa desagradable nos esperaba. Justo al final de la escalera, en el rellano, había de pie una nena de al menos unos cinco años. Su camisón era largo, salido de película de los cincuenta; con su pequeña mano restregaba su ojo y de su otra mano colgaba un oso de peluche.

- Mamá, no puedo dormir. – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, claramente confundiéndonos con alguien más. En el momento en que Rose se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente qué hacer, la niña fijo sus orbes dilatadas, azul zafiro, en nosotras, inflando sus pulmones para lista para gritar. Rosalie llego primero tomando a la criatura por la cintura y cubriendo su boca con la mano.

- Yo me encargo, ve por el cuadro! – susurró Rose apresurada.

- Cuídate. – me incomodaba un poco perderla de vista, usualmente no solíamos separarnos en medio de una misión. Si bien cada una cuidaba su espalda era tranquilizador el saber que la tenía cerca.

Pase silenciosamente a través de un pasillo, tome el siguiente a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Justo al final, colgado de la pared, y sobre una mesa, el famoso cuadro. Estaba dispuesta a tomar la dichosa pintura sin dilatar más el asunto, cuando justo a tiempo un pequeño reflejo de la luna que entró por la ventana hizo que me diera cuenta de los sensores laser que había en el lugar. Me agaché mirando los diminutos aparatitos pegados en el sócalo y suspiré frustrada. Al menos no había llego a interrumpir la frecuencia, de lo contrario ya estaría completamente rodeada.

Gracias a Dios se nos había ocurrido llevar polvo para evitar lastimarnos con las sogas al escalar la pared. Tome algo del talco, y juntándolo en mi mano lo sople por el pasillo. Inmediatamente una intrincada red de líneas rojas fijas comenzó a brillar. Me puse mis guantes negros de cuero, recogí mí cabello quitándome la máscara, y me troné los dedos antes de comenzar.

Era en estos momentos cuando agradecía el hecho de que mi padre decidiera mandarme durante tantos años a clases de baile – para según él ser más femenina – porque de lo contrario no podría tener jamás la elasticidad necesaria para esto.

Tome una respiración profunda, y elevando una suave plegaria al ángel Raziel, estire mi pierna. Un paso, dos pasos, cabeza abajo. Mi pierna se elevó unos sesenta centímetros y pasó a través de otro rayo. Media vuelta a la derecha y baje mi cuerpo para pasar por otra línea. Cuando fui a saltar la siguiente perdí el equilibrio; pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero cuando logré estabilizarme me di cuenta que había quedado a escasos milímetros del láser. Respiré hondo y agachando mi cuerpo cual pantera al asecho pase por el último. Ahora la pregunta era: como saldría por aquel campo minado con el cuadro en la mano.

La pintura colgaba majestuosa en la pared, lentamente arrimé mis manos para tomarla, pero aquel sexto sentido que siempre me había caracterizado me hizo detenerme. Si aquel pasillo estaba tan asegurado, el cuadro tendría algo de seguridad extra por su propia cuenta. Pegue mi rostro a la pared, y con una pequeña linterna observé con atención.

Un clavo, un alambre, una tira y… una pequeña luz verde.

- Alarma sensible. – susurré más frustrada aún. Había llegado tan lejos para nada.

Comencé a pasear por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la pared y los lásers, intentando pensar que hacer. Nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo, y no tenía a mi hermana conmigo para fraguar un plan que pudiera dar resultado.

- Bella, apúrate. – me dije a mi misma. Estaba molesta. – vamos… tienes el IQ de Einstein, tienes que pensar en algo. – cuando la frase abandono mi boca, el plan comenzó a formarse.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, tome el jarrón que estaba apoyado en la mesa y lo até con un pedazo de hilo de los que habíamos tomado del cuarto del jardín por si teníamos que atar a alguien más dentro de la casa. Una vez más apoye mi mejilla en la pared y calculé la distancia entre el cuadro y esta. No era mucha pero si lograba meter mi mano haciendo el menor movimiento podría lograrlo.

Tomé el chicle que estaba mascando, levanté la parte de abajo suavemente y metí la mano. El sensor de la alarma tenía un pequeño botón, mientras esté se mantuviera apretado no habría problemas. El inconveniente estaba en que el botón comenzaría a hacer presión en el chicle hasta estirar la goma y hacer saltar la alarma, así que necesitaba mantenerlo en su lugar, por un breve momento hasta acabar con el plan.

Contuve la respiración y deslice la goma cubriendo el total del botón, para luego levantar la pintura. El alma me volvió al cuerpo en el momento en que la descolgué y vi que la luz continuaba parpadeando en verde. Tome el hilo del jarrón, lo amarré fuertemente al clavo del que antes colgaba el famoso cuadro, y a continuación lo pegue a la misma goma para que mantuviera la presión.

Misión cumplida.

Era momento de abandonar la casa. Me tire al piso, cuerpo a tierra, calculando la medida con respecto a los lásers. Si empujaba el cuadro con la suficiente fuerza, este podría llegar al final del pasillo sin tocar ninguna línea; y así lo hice. Luego era mi turno: realice la misma danza que la vez anterior, esta vez procurando no caer, y llegue a destino.

Tome el cuadró para volver con mi hermana. Al llegar al rellano de la escalera no pude encontrar a Rose por ninguna parte. No podía ponerme a abrir puerta por puerta, porque si daba con la equivocada estaría en graves problemas.

- Rosalie. – llamé en un susurró lo más bajo posible, pero que ella pudiera escuchar. – Rose.- Al tercer llamado mi hermana salió de una puerta a mi derecha.

- Donde rayos estabas? – pregunto montada en cólera.

- Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, debemos irnos.

- Sí lo sé, esa niña es de lo más molesta. Vámonos!

Volví a ponerme el pasamontañas y bajamos las excéntricas escaleras. Cuando estábamos dando la vuelta en la esquina vimos un gran hombre que venía directo hacía nosotras. Detrás de él, dos más, ninguno parecía habernos visto pero no podíamos arriesgarnos.

- Tendremos que disparar. – Rosalie se veía muy segura siempre a la hora de matar a alguien, o quizás era yo que solía olvidar que mi hermana había matado a mucha más gente de la que podía recordar ella misma.

- Bien. – saqué la glock y la amartille. – vamos por ellos.

Me paré en el pasillo a la vista y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar apreté el gatillo. Rose mató a los dos que venían más atrás, para luego volver en busca de la pintura. Llegamos al balcón, atamos el cuadro a un arnés y ambas saltamos, rapeleando en la pared.

Tardamos dos horas en volver hasta la camioneta. Quitamos la red de hojas con que la habíamos cubierto, envolvimos el cuadro en una funda de cuero para protegerlo y partimos al motel. El día había sido largo, ambas necesitábamos descansar.

Luego de una merecida ducha me tire en la cama. Rose dejo la tele prendida mientras entraba ella a bañarse, solo para asegurarse que no salíamos en las noticias. La habitación era pequeña: dos camas, una cómoda, un pequeño televisor colgado en la pared y un cuarto de baño. Estaba quedándome dormida, pensando en la nada misma cuando una cabeza de un extraño color cobrizo pasó por delante de la ventana. Mis sentidos alertas me hicieron saltar de la cama, pero para cuando llegue a la puerta ya no había nadie.

- Genial, Bella, ahora alucinas. – gruñí para mí misma, golpeando mi frente con la palma de la mano.

Volví a la cama, aunque esta vez me costó un poco más conciliar el sueño, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos días después.

Estábamos llegando al taller cuando algo capto mi atención.

- Que es eso? – preguntó Rose desde el asiento del conductor del Jeep que habíamos dejado aparcado en el aeropuerto.

- Creo que reconozco el auto. – dije entornando los ojos al Volvo gris estacionado frente al muelle.

Rosalie paró el motor del Jeep y yo me baje, antes de que lo entrara en la sala. Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared estaba Edward. Una espesa barba de varios días cubría la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido y unas ojeras que denotaban su falta de sueño.

- Edward. – susurré moviéndolo un poco por el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados.

- Bella. – él se abrazó a mi cintura con tanta fuerza que pensé que me partiría en dos. Mi corazón se paró en mismo momento en que escuche como los sollozos abandonaban su cuerpo.

- Ya, Ed. Cielo, qué fue lo que paso? estas asustándome – trate de calmarlo pero no había forma, él lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo estaba verdaderamente aterrada, así que me limite a sentarme en su regazo para que estuviera más cómodo y a abrazarlo fuertemente, sin saber que más hacer.


	8. Have you ever needed someone so bad?

**BUENAS BUENAS! Les traigo otro cap... algo de acción ;) (guiño guiño!) espero que les cope... el tema es de Def Leppard - les dejo un poco de historia - **

**Es una banda britanica viejisima, de fines de los 70' pero que alcanzo su exito en los 80' recién, como una de las mejores bandas de Heavy Metal. Creada por el Sr. Joe Eliott - todo un caballero aclaro - El nombre original era Deaf Leopard (Leopardo sordo) pero lo cambiaron para evitar que los relacionaran con bandas de Punk Rock)**

**No las aburro más, espero que escuchen el tema y como siempre - la historia es COMPLETAMENTE mia, contiene escenas de Sexo, violencia y desnudes, así que bajo su propio riesgo. PD: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**Nos leemos abajo, y espero sus comentarios!**

Capítulo 8: Have you ever needed someone so bad?

Estaba en la cocina preparando un té, cuando Rose entro por la puerta.

- Que fue lo que sucedió? – se veía preocupada. No es que él le preocupara justamente a ella, pero no dejaba de ser un ser humano.

- No lo sé, simplemente comenzó a llorar… - me partía el alma recordarlo – fuimos a mi habitación para que se recostara y solo… se quedó dormido de tanta lágrima.

- Vas a llevarle eso? – señalo las dos tazas que tenía en la mano.

- Sí, quiere uno? Puedo preparar otro.

- Se ve extraño, de que es? Parece alucinógeno. – su mirada era acusadora.

- Oh…- observé la taza y solté una carcajada. – es de arándanos, deberías probarlo. – le tendí uno, y volví a la mesada a preparar otro.

Con cuidado de no volcar nada subí por las escaleras, ya hacía cerca de tres horas que Edward había llegado en aquellas condiciones deplorables, y yo seguia cortando clavos sin saber que había pasado. Entre en la habitación, apoye las bebidas en la mesa de luz y me senté en la cama su lado. Se veía tan pacifico, con un pequeño ceño fruncido y sus labios en forma de puchero, que no pude resistirme a acariciar su hermoso rostro. Él me importaba. Por alguna razón del destino, aquel semi-extraño me importaba más de lo que debía admitir.

- Edward. – susurré moviendo suavemente su hombro. – Vamos, Edward, despierta. – besé su frente y el comenzó a removerse. Me retiré con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bella?

- Hey – acaricié su cabello y un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Lo siento – se incorporó quedando sentado. Un quejido salió de sus labios, al tiempo que se tomaba las sienes. – rayos, me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

- Es porque estuviste llorando horas, Edward. – le tendí una aspirina y tome su mano. – Vas a contarme que es lo que te tiene así?

- Yo… mi madre tuvo un accidente, Bella – sus ojos volvieron a aguarse. Yo apreté su mano en señal de apoyo. – Está muy mal, los médicos están tratando de hacer todo lo posible para salvarla, pero… está demasiado grave, perdió mucha sangre.

- Oh Dios, yo… lo siento, Edward. Se sabe que fue lo que paso?

- Al parecer una mujer iba manejando, y la envistió. – sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños aprisionado a las mías casi al punto de hacerlas doler.

- Porque haría algo así? – el horror era palpable en mi voz.

- Al parecer iba demasiado drogada para darse cuenta a la velocidad que manejaba, y Esme solo estaba en un mal lugar, en el momento equivocado.

- Que espanto, y los médicos no pueden hacer nada? Porque no la trasladan a algún otro lugar?

- Porque todavía está en estado crítico, Bella. Como dije antes, perdió demasiada sangre y al no contar con el tipo que ella tiene se está complicando. Ella es cero negativo, y solo puede recibir el mismo grupo. – su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado en una máscara de tristeza. Yo sabía que amaba a su madre con toda su alma y por alguna razón verlo así partía la mía.

- Edward… qué harías porque ella estuviera bien? – el rostro de Edward paso desde la pura tristeza a la más increíble furia que había visto en mi vida. Casi puedo admitir que me dio miedo.

- Daría mi vida por la de ella si fuera necesario. Yo protejo a la gente que amo, Bella. – la veracidad de sus palabras me caló hondo. Lo pensé solo un segundo antes de hablar, esa había sido la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- Vamos.

- A dónde? – este chico debía ser bipolar.

- Voy a ayudarte. – estiré mi mano esperando que la tomara, como él había hecho conmigo aquel día en la playa. – Edward – tomé su cara entre mis manos y pegue mi frente a la suya, él aspiró profundo y suspiro. – yo puedo ayudarla, Ed. Soy cero negativo, yo puedo ayudar a tu madre. – aquellas impactantes orbes verde esmeralda, que habían recuperado su brillo, me miraban sin dar crédito a lo que oían, otra vez estaban llenas de lágrimas y algunas habían empezado a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

- Hablas enserio? – preguntó tragando fuerte.

- Completamente. Pero primero debes calmarte. – dije pasándole una taza de te.

Hacía dos horas que estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital general de Seattle. Rose no había estado para nada de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero al fin y al cabo era eso, mi decisión. Yo quería ayudar a la madre de Edward. Yo quería ayudar a Edward.

- Señorita, estamos listas. – dijo la enfermera tomando la extensa ficha que me habían hecho completar.

- Vienes conmigo? – susurré repentinamente nerviosa.

- Claro. – por primera vez veía a Edward sonreír sinceramente desde que había llegado en la mañana. Era una sonrisa dulce y cálida, solo dirigida a mí, y yo me quede prendada de ella.

Edward tomo mi mano, juntos caminamos dentro de la pequeña habitación. Esme todavía estaba en coma, no había despertado en toda la semana. De la mujer que había causado tanto mal a aquella familia no se sabía nada, ni siquiera había bajado del auto para ver si la víctima estaba bien, mucho menos se sabía su nombre o su paradero. Solo esperaba que lograra algo con mi ayuda. Más tarde pensaría como resolver aquello.

- Por aquí. – la misma enfermera nos condujo detrás de una cortina me señaló una silla nada cómoda. – pon tu brazo derecho estirado.

- Aguarda, del derecho no se me ve la vena, intenta del izquierdo. – siempre tenía problemas con eso cuando debía hacerme extracciones, muchas veces había tenido que donarle sangre a Rose, que por alguna extraña razón era siempre la que salía peor parada de las misiones.

- Querida, aquí la enfermera soy yo. – la rubia de bote que se hacía llamar enfermera, así misma, me miraba con evidente asco.

- Por favor, ella también en enfermera. – dijo Edward interviniendo en nuestra guerra de miradas de odio. La mujer automáticamente desvió su atención a mi acompañante. Creo que hasta podía ver los hilos de baba colgándole de su boca.

- Como? – su voz intentó ser seductora, y tomó todo mi autocontrol no morirme de risa de la cara de susto de Edward.

- Que… mi prometida también es enfermera – aclaro señalándome. Ahora era él quien aguantaba la risa ante mi cara.

- Ehmm… yo… - Vamos Bella! Recuerda, tienes el IQ de Einstein! Me reprendí a mí misma por quedar como estúpida ante esa mujer sin escrúpulos, y todo gracias a las palabras de Edward. – Mi… mi prometido tiene razón, si no puedes hacerlo como corresponde mejor dame esa aguja que lo haré yo misma, la que está en problemas es mi suegra, niña tonta. – la enfermera me dio una mirada envenenada pero al final se dedicó a hacer su trabajo.

Treinta minutos después Edward, prácticamente, me arrastraba por los pasillos del hospital. Había donado un poco más de sangre de la debida, pero sabía que serviría para salvar la vida de Esme, de hecho había sido el mismo Edward quien me había detenido al darse cuenta de que casi me desmayaba.

- Ten, - me tendió un chocolate y un refresco, yo lo agradecí profundamente.

- Y tu familia? – me había extrañado no encontrar al hombre-montaña.

- Emmett tuvo una emergencia en la veterinaria, y por más que no quiso tuvo que salir corriendo. Mi padre no se despega de ella, yo… yo solo salí de aquí porque necesitaba verte. – él apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro evitando mi mirada. – solo… sabía que tenía que ir a verte. – una pequeña lágrima se derramo desde su mejilla hasta mi cuello. Tiernamente tome su rostro y lo hice verme a los ojos.

- Ella va a estar bien, Ed. – apoye mi frente en la suya, me encantaba hacer eso, y susurré – Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora le toca a ella ser fuerte, y sabe que los tiene a ustedes. Esme no va a dejarte, Edward.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y poco a poco acorto la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios eran como plumas sobre mi boca, el beso fue algo lento y tierno. Por más que ambos ansiábamos más, no pasó de ahí. Su mano acariciaba mi mejilla sonrojada, las mías sobre su pecho, y un suspiro se escapó de la boca de ambos. Mis labios habían extrañado la sensación de sentirlo, de besarlo.

- Te llevaré a casa. – dijo en el mismo tono suave que yo use antes para no romper la atmosfera. Solamente pude asentir, todavía presa de las emociones que invadían mi cuerpo. Cuando intenté ponerme de pie me tambalee. – vamos.

Edward terminó por cargarme al estilo nupcial a través de los pasillos del hospital en dirección al estacionamiento. Una vez en el Volvo me ató el cinturón y se subió del lado del conductor. Yo no podía parar de reír, este hombre era un exagerado.

Llegamos al taller y de la misma forma en que me cargo hasta el auto, me llevó hasta mi habitación. Me deposito tiernamente, dejo un beso en mi frente y se puso de pie.

- Descansa. – no, no quería que se fuera, no tan pronto.

- Edward. – se dio la vuelta sorprendido mirándome con ojos de cordero. – no te vayas – susurré.

- Bella…

- Por favor.

Edward caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se tendió a mi lado. Había suficiente espacio para los dos, pero yo necesitaba sentirlo junto a mí. La abracé por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón corría desbocado y eso me hizo sonreír.

- Bella, yo…

- Shh… - lo hice callar de la mejor forma que sabía. Con un beso.

Sus manos se volvieron un fiero agarre en mi cintura. El beso empezó tierno, pero al poco tiempo se volvió demandante. Nuestras lenguas peleaban una dura batalla entre nuestras bocas, y yo necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Me acomode encima de él y Edward gimió sonoramente ante el rose. Eso me hizo sentir poderosa.

- Bella.

No quería que hablara, no quería que me parara, no justo ahora. Baje mis labios por su mandíbula, su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja – dándole un pequeño tirón con los dientes – y descendí por su cuello mordisqueando y exhalando mi aliento en él. Los gemidos de Edward iban en aumento. Mis manos cobraron vida propia metiéndose bajo su camisa, está vez fue mi turno de gemir al sentir los abdominales marcados de aquel cuerpo esculpido por los dioses del olimpo.

- Edward. – sus manos me subieron hasta su altura y nos volteó dejándome aprisionada entre el suave colchón y su duro cuerpo.

- Bella intento hacer bien las cosas, pero me lo estas poniendo realmente difícil. – gruño robando gemidos de mi boca mientras besaba mi cuello. Me estaba torturando como yo lo había torturado a él.

Llegó hasta el escote de mi blusa, y fue plantando besos mientras abría los botones uno tras otro. Se arrodilló encima de mí admirando la vista una vez que me dejo sin la molesta remera. Gracias a dios mi ropa interior era sexy, adoraba las prendas de encaje.

- Ves algo que te guste? – pregunté con la respiración agitada, y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Claro que sí, tú. Eres hermosa.

- Y eso que no has visto nada. – hice fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa, dejándolo debajo de mí.

- Veamos que hay por aquí.

Una a una las prendas fueron desapareciendo. Sus labios recorrieron avariciosos mi cuerpo, y yo no me quede atrás. No mentía cuando decía que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, Edward realmente estaba hecho para el pecado.

Su boca se apoderó de mis pechos haciéndome gritar su nombre, él solo rio exhalando su aliento en ellos, haciéndome estremecer. Sus besos bajaron por mi torso, mi vientre – jugueteando con mi ombligo – hasta llegar al monte de venus. Dejo un tierno beso allí, y para este momento yo ya jadeaba en busca del aíre que le faltaban a mis pulmones.

- Oh por el amor de todo lo santo

Gemí sonoramente cuando paso su lengua por mi centro haciéndome tiritar. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas impidiendo que me moviera, y continuó besándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho jamás. Edward era dulce, tierno y salvaje a la vez. A cada minuto devoraba más completamente cada centímetro de mi intimidad, primero con sus labios, luego con su lengua y termino por agregar sus magníficos dedos a la tarea. Cuando sentí que estaba por llegar lo detuve.

- Te necesito… - susurré como pude.

- Que necesitas? – preguntó el muy maldito llegando hasta mi altura, apretando mis pechos fuertemente en el camino.

- Te necesito, dentro… ahora – exigí, moviendo mis caderas para enfatizar el punto. Edward estaba completamente erecto y listo para mí, y yo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo, llenándome por completo.

- Como ordenes, milady.

Me penetro de una sola estocada, y yo creí que había llegado al mismísimo nirvana. Edward se mantuvo quieto esperando a que me acomodara a su enormidad, pero comenzó a embestir cuando moví mis caderas indicándoselo. Sentirlo así, tan cerca, era la misma gloría. Al principio nos costó encontrar un ritmo entre ambos, los dos queríamos dominar, pero rápidamente llegamos a un acuerdo placentero.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, Edward entraba y salía casi al completo, y mis caderas se elevaban buscándolo por voluntad propia.

- Más… más rápido, Ed.

- Dios, Bella… estas tan apretada.

Sus manos hicieron presión en mis caderas y nos volteó dejándome encima de él. Definitivamente este hombre era un pecado andante. Su cuerpo lleno de sudor resaltaba más todavía sus músculos y lo hacía demasiado apetecible para su propio bien… o el mío. Comencé a cabalgarlo, a cada movimiento sentía aquella agradable sensación en la base de mi vientre. Faltaba poco.

- Vamos, nena, déjate ir. Correte para mí, reina – susurró apurando mis caderas, cuando comencé a aprisionar su pene en mi interior.

- Edward! – grite cuando mi orgasmo me alcanzó como una enorme bola de demolición.

Ambos alcanzamos el cielo, juntos. Me derrumbé encima de Edward mientras que él continuaba moviendo mis caderas hasta termina de descargarse, yo me había quedado sin fuerzas ya. Entre la actividad física de recién y la gran pérdida de sangre estaba exhausta.

- Eres una diosa, Bella – Edward beso el tope de mi cabeza, apretándome fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Mira quien lo dice. – mi voz salió rasposa de tanto grito, él se rio de mí.

Luego de tomar un trago de agua de la botella que siempre tenía al lado de la cama, Edward nos tapó a ambos con el edredón negro. En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida entre sus brazos, y con sus piernas enredadas entre las mías


	9. These Days

**HOOOOOOOOLAAA! ESTOY REEEEE EMOCION! Yo se que por ahi no les interesa pero el fin de semana es el Personal Fest, acá en Argentina, y me voy a ver DAY 1: AEROSMITH y whitsnake! Y DIA 2: MUSE! no saben lo genial que ir a ver a dos de tus bandas favoritas un dia atras del otro... DETONADISIMA! pero bueno... **

**El capitulo de hoy de otra banda mucho muy adorada. Foo Fighters, los vi el año pasado en el Quilmes Rock (uno de los grandes conciertos que se hacen acá) llovio muchisimo, casi se suspende porque el viento volo las luces y rompio el techo del Escenario pero Taylor y Dave le pusieron TOOOOOOOOOOODA la onda y siguieron adelante y cuando terminaron los Artic Monkeys paro la lluvia, solo falto el rayito de sol iluminando el escenario y salio Dave tocando los primeros acordes de All my life. un momento que no me voy a olvidar NUNCA en la vida.**

**y lloreeeee como nunca cuando tocar este tema These Days, uno de mis favoritos, y uno con el que me siento super identificadisima.**

**Los Foo Fighters son una banda estadounidense creada en el año 1996, por Dave Grohl (ex baterista de nirvana) y cuyo nombre proviene de la forma en que llamaban los pilotos aliados a los objetos voladores no identificados (OVNI) durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**BUENO, NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS... SE VIENE UN CAPITULON... Y NOS VEMOS ABAJO ;)**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS A VER QUE LES PARECE!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: These days

Estúpida. Así me sentía. Aquella mañana luego de haber pasado la noche con Edward, y de recordar claramente el haberme dormido enredada entre sus brazos, con su aliento en mi cuello y una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura – como si yo fuera un gran oso de peluche – me había levantado completamente sola en esa enorme habitación, que en vísperas de lo que había pasado se veía completamente fría y desolada.

La parte de la cama donde él había, aparentemente, dormido, estaba tan helada como si nunca hubiera pasado. Lo único que me salvaba de la locura de creer que todo había sido un buen producto de mi mente, era el aroma a Edward que persistía en la almohada, y las sabanas de satén negro revueltas. No había nota, no había desayuno en cama, no había mensaje de texto en el celular, nada. Absolutamente nada, como si lo hubiera tragado el viento.

Estaba aturdida, no tenía idea en que momento de la noche o madrugada había salido huyendo. Lo último que mi mente evocaba era el vago recuerdo de haberme levantado a las 3 a.m. muerta de calor, gracias a los musculosos brazos de mi acompañante, para ir al baño en busca de agua.

- Rose va a matarlo.

No siendo fanática de Edward, ni por asomo, Rosalie me había advertido que lo que el buscaba era un acoston, y yo siendo todo lo ingenua que me sentía en este momento no le creí, dejándome llevar por aquel cuerpo de infarto y mis locas hormonas revolucionadas ante sus expertas artes en el tema.

No me quedo más que hacer caso omiso a lo que me gritaba mi cabeza, o mi corazón – o quizás ambos – y prepararme para lo que prometía ser un muy mal día. No planeaba ducharme tan temprano, lo haría luego de correr un rato, pero sí necesitaba ingerir algo de alimento para recargar energías, por lo que silenciosamente baje a la cocina esperando no cruzarme con mi hermana en el camino.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, y ya vestida con unas ajustadas calzas y un pequeño corpiño deportivo, a modo de remera, decidí salir a entrenar. Coloque mi iPod en una lista de temas de rock alternativo, mientras cerraba el gran portón del taller.

Usualmente después de pasar la noche con alguien del sexo masculino, tenía como una especie de subida de adrenalina o emoción que necesitaba apaciguar de alguna forma, y ese era el por qué todavía seguía corriendo incluso después de haber llegado a los diez kilómetros. Claro está que no había corrido todo el rato, pero aún me quedaba energía para rato, y el día estaba tan soleado y hermoso que ayudaba bastante.

Después de otros dos kilómetros pase por un parque bastante lindo. Me tire a la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados en dirección al sol, mientras un viejo tema de Radiohead sonaba fuertemente logrando que me abstrajera del mundo hasta que los auriculares fueron violentamente arrancados de mis oídos.

- Vaya, vaya a quién tenemos aquí? – mi primer instinto habría sido el de tumbar a mi atacante sometiéndolo contra el suelo, pero mi cerebro registró aquella conocida voz antes de hacerle el mejor daño.

- JAZZ! – grite sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

- No piensas saludarme como se debe? – sus brazos en jarras, y aquellos cejas interrogantes, me hicieron caer en la cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado. Mi reacción fue inmediata, me abalancé sobre él apresando fuertemente su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

- Hey. – saludé aclarándome la garganta obstruida por la emoción de aquel reencuentro.

- Hola, cariño. – acarició mis cabellos depositando un suave beso en mi frente. – cómo has estado?

- Bastante perdida sin ti – lo miré directo a aquellos ojos infinitamente celestes que tanto había anhelado.

- Yo también.

El abrazo se extendió un poco más hasta que unos ladridos desesperados por llamar la atención nos hicieron separarnos.

- CERBERUS! – el enorme Gran Danés se abalanzó sobre mí tirándome de espaldas al pasto.

Yo había ayudado a su madre a parir cuando este había nacido y desde entonces compartíamos un lazo que nadie era capaz de explicar. En cuanto su perruno hocico había hecho contacto conmigo, había sido lo mismo que decir: "amor a primera vista". El problema era que para ese entonces nosotros vivíamos en una pequeña casa-taller, sin el espació o las comodidades para un cachorro que se volvería tan grande, así mismo había sido incapaz de venderlo, y ese era el por qué había terminado con Jasper.

- Como has estado?

- Bastante bien, ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre – contesté mirándolo con cariño.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa al aire libre en un Starbucks cerca del taller. Cerberus mantenía su cabezota enorme apoyada sobre mis piernas, mientras yo le rascaba tras las orejas.

- Y Rose?

- Rose… Rose es Rose.

- Ohoh, han vuelto a pelear, cierto?

- No es eso, Jazz. Roselie tiene la odiosa necesidad de digitar mi vida como si fuera la suya propia – comenté con cierto agradecimiento de poder descargarme al fin con alguien conocido.

- Quieres que hable con ella luego?

- No, déjalo así, ya se le pasará o en su defecto terminará llena de moretones como la última vez. – tome el sorbo de café que quedaba, y me limpié con la servilleta preguntando lo que más deseaba saber – Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

- Ya se me hacía extraño que no preguntaras. – dijo con una gran carcajada.

- Es solo que se me hace tan irreal tenerte conmigo ahora que… no lo sé.

- Te entiendo, pequeña. – Acariciando mi mejilla susurró – te he extrañado horrores. No sabes la falta que me haces, Bells.

- Y tú a mí, cielo.

- Viene a pasar una temporada aquí a Seattle, sabes? – mis ojos se agrandaron de la emoción – las cosas están demasiado alborotadas en la agencia del FBI, y estoy demasiado estresado como para ponerle atención al caso de los Italianos. Por lo que mi jefe me sugirió que tomara estas vacaciones para recopilar lo que faltara de información y planeara el final de la partida.

- Estamos cerca al menos?

- No lo sé, Bella. Siendo sincero no se en que parte del tablero estemos parados ahora. Han caído peones, han caído torres, pero los reyes siguen sin aparecer en escena.

- Tú y tus analogías relacionadas con el ajedrez – dije dándole una galleta a Cerberus.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian… aparte me quieres así – su brillante sonrisa de dientes blancos me hizo sonreír también.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con Jasper dando vueltas por un rosedal, el lugar era hermoso, lleno de aromas concentrados y sonidos pacíficos. Recordaba haber estado por allí de chica, en aquel periodo oscuro donde Rose fue desterrada de nuestra familia. Pero ahora estaba con una de las pocas personas pertenecientes al grupo que era realmente importante en mi vida.

- Vas a quedarte con nosotras? Sabes que hay habitaciones de sobra, o puedes dormir conmigo como tantas veces…– pregunte luego de la segunda vuelta al parque. Íbamos caminando de la mano, mientras Cerberus corría unos pasos más adelante.

- La verdad, estaba pensando en irme a un hotel. No quiero incomodar, igual me daba un poco de pudor pedirlo.

- Sabes que Rose estará encantada – dije apretando su mano – y yo lo estaré aún más.

- Es un hecho entonces.

- Genial, quieres que te acomodemos una habitación, o con compartir la cama conmigo te alcanza? – pregunte inocentemente. Él se carcajeo estruendosamente llamando la atención de todos.

- Nunca cambias, princesa. – dijo abrazándome y plantando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina con el fin de regresar a casa, tomamos un atajo por el centro. No era un camino que frecuentáramos, pero discurría hacia el norte y nos llevaba a una callejuela llena de barcitos y panaderías. Rose me había pedido que llevara un pastel de manzana para el postre, es por eso que entramos en una tienda llamada "Doña mora", aquel lugar era conocido en el barrio por sus exquisitos postres. Pagamos y estábamos a punto de salir cuando una aterciopelada voz llamó mi atención.

No podía creer lo que veía. Allí sentado frente a frente con una despampanante rubia de bote con pechos enormes, estaba Edward. Sentí mi corazón ensancharse hasta partirse en millones de microscópicos pedazos. Si no fuera por la mano de Jasper sobre la mía creo que hasta hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de sostener mi pecho evitando aquel dolor.

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas pugnando por ser derramadas. Contuve el aliento una fracción de segundo para luego exhalar e inhalar varias veces seguidas. Aquel hombre me había desarmado, me había llegado al alma y se me había metido en la piel cual tinta de un nuevo tatuaje, y para variar dolía como cualquiera de aquellos dibujos que decoraban mi cuerpo desde hacía años.

- Sácame de aquí – logre decir, y no sé exactamente qué fue lo que vio Jasper en mi rostro pero me tomo de la mano sacándome del local como si estuviera en llamas.

Intentaba no llorar al recordar la forma cariñosa en la que hablaban o como sus manos se acariciaban por sobre la mesa a la vista de todo el mundo. Me sentía decepcionada; decepcionada y traicionada por aquel demonio sin escrúpulos que había tomado lo poco que me quedaba para romperlo y tirarlo sin importancia.

Había escuchado aquella frase más de una vez en una vieja canción: "uno de estos días, yo apuesto a que tu corazón será roto, apuesto a que tu orgullo será robado", nunca creía que eso pudiera pasar, hasta ahora, y describía exactamente lo que me pasaba. Era completamente cierto, los pedazos de mi corazón eran arrastrados por mi torrente sanguíneo, en busca de su liberación; mientras que mi orgullo se perdió en el instante que termine de analizar cuanto me había dolido aquella escena, logrando que una de esas minúsculas gotas saladas que se presionaban entre mis parpados, se escapaba por mi mejilla.

Me indignaba la forma en la que estaba reaccionando, pero es que había tanta conexión, habíamos tenido tanta confianza a la hora de contarnos cosas de nuestro pasado, cosas personales, cosas que pocos sabían. Por el amor de Dios, había compartido mi cama con él! Y no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando enserio, después de todo él no parecía de ese tipo de personas que engañan.

Es abogado – me dije a mi misma – es su trabajo saber mentir sabía que mis pensamientos eran erróneos pero no podía hacer nada para contrarrestarlos. Al fin y al cabo, toda la vida me había regido por un código personal en donde siempre había tenido en claro que uno nunca puede esperar nada de nadie porque cuando la gente ve que eres bueno, espera cosas buenas, y nunca quise cumplir con las expectativas de nadie; siendo así, y habiendo pasado por las mil cosas que me habían pasado, me había arriesgado a confiar en él como una estúpida, y como era de esperarse me había fallado. Viéndolo de esa forma, lo que más me dolía era su traición.

Creí escuchar su voz gritando a mis espaldas, pero Jasper me arrastro hasta otra callejuela sin dejarme voltear. Cuando estuvimos más alejados me tomo en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña y me cargo hasta un todoterreno negro. Cerberus venía pisando nuestros talones y se acostó en el asiento trasero conmigo, cubriéndome con su enorme cuerpo.

- Ya chico. – mi voz salió entrecortada e irreconocible.

- Quien era él, Bella? – contrarió a mí, la voz de Jasper era afilada como una navaja y dura como una piedra.

- Solo… alguien que ya no tiene importancia.

- No parece nadie sin importancia. – El rubio conducía por las calles menos transitadas de Seattle y en pocos minutos llegamos al taller.

Jasper, luego de saludar a Rose, me sostuvo en sus piernas – como cuando era pequeña – y me dejo llorar en su pecho. Por alguna razón en particular me sentía realmente mal, y a pesar de que hacía pocos meses que conocía a Edward, nunca me había permitido a mí misma engañarme de esta forma con nadie, ni mucho menos sentir algo así por nadie.

En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida por varias horas, porque desperté un poco adolorida sola en el sillón de la sala, la luz del atardecer se colaba por los grandes paneles de vidrió que cubrían la pared por encima del portón. No sabía si todo había sido un sueño o si era real, pero las lágrimas secas de mis ojos confirmaron mis sospechas.

- Justo como aquella vez… - decía Jasper cuando entre en la cocina. – Como te sientes pequeña? – preguntó cariñosamente poniéndose de pie para abrazarme.

- Sabes según lo que expliques es el grado de dolor al que voy a someter a sus pelotas luego de cortarlas, cierto? Porque no me creo, bajo ningún punto de vista, que esto no es por su culpa.

- Ya Rose! – intervino Jasper cuando me preparaba a contestar.

- Vamos, tienes que contarme que paso. – Jasper tomo una taza de chocolate caliente y me arrastro al sillón, colocándola en mis manos. – a ver… desembucha.

- Nada, Jasper.

- Vamos, Bella, nos conocemos hace años, nena, prácticamente desde que naciste, y nunca en la vida te había visto así.

- Sí, lo has hecho.

- Eso fue diferente, Bella – dijo molesto recordando el mismo suceso que yo – la muerte de tu padre fue espantosa, y sigo culpándome por ello.

- Eran gajes del oficio y él lo sabía. Nosotros lo sabíamos, y nunca hicimos nada. De más está decir que no es una excusa para que nos abandonara, ni mucho menos.

- Bella, no cambies de tema. – su tono de reproche mi hizo gritar molesta.

- Bien! Conocí a este tipo, Edward. Vino una vez a traer un auto a reparar. Anteriormente yo lo había visto en otro lugar, y en el medio de una misión. Lo cual debo aclarar que fue extraño.

- Dos misiones, Bella, no una. Eso lo hace aún más extraño. Sabes lo que dicen, una es coincidencia, dos no es casualidad…

- Entiendo. – Jasper ignoro el comentario de Rose y espero a que siguiera hablando.

- Nada, Jazz… las cosas…. Simplemente sucedieron, y creo que me gusta realmente – de repente tenía unas ganas locas de meterme debajo del sillón, pero calculaba que no iban de dejarme escapar - pero hoy…

- Estaba con otra.

- Después de que pasamos la noche juntos – esto último lo agregue en apenas un susurro, con mi cara completamente sonrojada. No me gustaba hablar de este tipo de cosas con él.

- Maldito cabrón! – Jasper golpeo el apoyabrazos del sillón, y yo me aferre fuerte a su cuerpo para no caer. – Lo siento, pero eso no es de caballeros.

- Lo sé, pero… la cosa no termina así. – poco a poco le conté de nuestra primera cita, y su desaparición, y posteriormente del problema con Esme

- Así que el muy hijo de puta te uso para curar a su madre y luego de… de eso…. Se fue con otra.

- Sí. – lo mire directo a los ojos con un puchero en los labios – tan desastrosa soy?

- No, cielo – Jasper tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y apoyo su frente en la mía – eres perfecta.

Los dos estábamos perdidos en aquel momento de confesiones cuando la puerta del taller se cerró de un fuerte estruendo. Rosalie bajo corriendo las escaleras solamente vestida con un pequeño pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un par de glocks en sus manos.

- Vamos a ver – me paso un arma y ambas salimos al muelle.

No había nada, ni nadie, solamente una marca de neumáticos quemado lo que quería decir que quien sea que haya estado allí había entrado en el taller, probablemente sin la idea de encontrarnos nosotros dentro, o al menos no directamente en la sala.

- Quien sea que haya sido ya no está por los alrededores – dijo Rose aproximándose después de haber ido hasta la esquina a ver si veía algo.

- No entiendo que es lo que buscaban.

- Yo tampoco, Jazz.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor volver a la cama. Con esta pijama me estoy helando.

- Al menos saliste en ropa interior, hermana. Sé que a veces duermes desnuda

Todos entramos al taller entre risas y sonrojos de parte de mi rubia hermana. Una vez dentro tome las escaleras directo al segundo piso. Saque del armario una toalla enrome que le aventé a Jasper directo en la cara y me fui a tomar un merecido baño.

Esa noche dormí acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Jazz.

* * *

**Y?**

**SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS! QUIEN SERA JASPER? QUIEN SERA LA RUBIA?**


	10. Sirens

**HOLOOOO! LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO TUVE UNA SEMANA MUUUY COMPLICADA. NO SE HACEN UNA IDEA LO QUE FUE EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADO VER A STEVEN FUCKING TYLER Y A MI ADORADO MATT BELLAMY A MENOS DE 5 METROS! CHICAS FUE ALUSINATE, TOTALMENTE SUBRREAL!**

**PD: FELIZ DIA TODAS LAS MADRES Y FUTURAS MADRES ARGENTINAS QUE HOY FESTEJAN EN FAMILIA SU DÍA!**

**NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS. **

**ESTE ES UN TEMA DE UNA BANDA DE LA OSTIA: PEARL JAM, banda que fui a ver el año pasado en el pepsi music en Argentina, y se zaaaaaaarpan en como suenan. la banda fue formada en Seattle en 1990, por el señor Eddie Vedder y Jeff Ament. Debutaron con el album "Ten" uno de los mejores y mas grandes exitos.**

**LAS DEJO QUE DISFRUTEN! Y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO ME MATEEEEEEEEN!**

**La historia es propiedad mia al completo y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sirens.

- Jasper! Pisa el acelerador, la estamos perdiendo!

- Voy tan rápido como puedo Rose!

Sabía que estaban gritando pero sus voces se oían muy lejos. Todo había salido mal. Desde que pusimos un pie en ese lugar supe que la cosa no iba a salir bien. Desde aquel episodio con Edward hacía ya más de un mes, estaba evitando sus llamadas, sus visitas y cualquier cosa que me recordara a él.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel inmenso dolor tenía que ver con que una parte de mí, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, lo quería, y por eso dolía tantísimo. Me sentía traicionada. Aquello ya me había jugados malas pasadas en una misión, pero hoy era distinto. Había puesto no solamente en riesgo todo el trabajo, sino también la vida de Rosalie y Jasper. Y eso no podía perdonármelo, sabía que si salía de esta la iba a pagar muy caro, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma dudaba que fuera a escaparme de este lio.

- Bella, vamos hermana no me dejes. Respira.

Mi cabeza me dolía horres, estaba apoyada sobre algo entre duro y blando, debían ser las piernas de Rose. Sentía bajo mi cuerpo el traqueteo acelerado del Jeep de Jasper, y en algún lado mi mente registraba las palabrotas y maldiciones que salían de la boca del rubio.

- Vamos Bells, falta poco, cielo.

- Apúrate, Jasper! – el grito desesperado de Rose me hizo volver brevemente de mi estado de semi inconciencia. – JAAAAAAAAZZ!

Oh, esta frágil situación a la cual la vida nos guía, si pienso demasiado no podré irme.

El tiempo es algo efímero que muchas veces deja un gusto amargo tras su paso. Tiempo era lo que me faltaba en este momento. Sentía como la vida se escapaba de mis manos, sin ninguna posibilidad de frenarla. Tal como cuando tomas la arena entre tus dedos y ves que el viento se la lleva.

Además algo se me estaba escapando en mi mente embotada, sentía que no tenía mucho que me retuviera en esta vida, nada que me atara a está existencia vacía que dejo la partida de mi padre, y el abandono de mi madre… Un minuto, si lo tenía! tenía algo: tenía a mi hermana, a Jasper, incluso a Cerberus. Tenía que vengar la muerte de Charlie, acabar mi misión. No podía dejar este mundo, no todavía. No así!

- AHHHHHHHH! – un dolor lacerante atravesó mi cuerpo en un intento de partirlo en dos. Mi grito resonó en toda la estancia. Varios pares de brazos me sujetaron a la cama.

- Calma, hermana. Ya falta poco – la voz acongojada de Rose me susurró palabras de aliento al oído, y mientras el dolor se hacía insoportable los recuerdos fueron llegando a mi mente.

_Este último mes había sido una tortura. Estaba irritable, contestaba mal y la pegaba con todos. Había fallado, por primera vez en años, en un trabajo importante, logrando que casi nos descubrieran, y todo debido a la falta que me hacía cierto hombre de preciosos ojos Verde._

_Estábamos camino a una misión un poco arriesgada, teníamos que deshacernos de un cargamento grande de droga que pretendían hacer entrar por unos conteiners, en el puerto. Estaba distraída, no los ví llegar cuando era ese precisamente mi deber._

_Recuerdo el grito de Rosalie, los ruidos, los pasos apresurados de las botas de Jasper sobre la madera podrida del muelle, pero ya era tarde. Las balas volaron, creo haber matado a uno, herido a otro, pero debían ser más, muchos más de lo que mi mente alcanzo a registrar. _

_O quizás fuera el miedo. El miedo que por primera vez sentía en la vida, de irme de este mundo sin haber acabado con tantos pendientes antes, el que me hizo imaginar más gente de la que había realmente._

_El primer balazo me llego directo en la mano, grite de dolor y mi arma salió volando. Saque rápidamente un cuchillo de la bota, y se lo lance directo al pecho del hombre más cercano. Me escondí tras un basurero rasgando mi camiseta para improvisar un vendaje en mi herida. Tome la otra glock pero me era un poco difícil dispara con la izquierda. El pánico al fracaso me hacía perder un poco el pulso._

_A lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas. Bomberos? No, la policía. Algún transeúnte nocturno debió haber avisado a las autoridades. Teníamos que salir cuanto antes del lugar, si bien "trabajamos" para el FBI y la interpol no dejaba de ser algo ilegal, por lo tanto ellos no tenían jurisdicción en caso de que nos arrestaran. Con ese pensamiento colgando en mi cabeza, salí del escondite para tratar de avisar a mi hermana, a quien escuchaba gritar a lo lejos. _

_El problema fue que ese descuido me valió demasiado caro. El tipo se puso delante mio antes de que pudiera llegar a reaccionar. De una patada me mando volando por los aires, mi cabeza impactando de lleno contra el pavimento. Hice el intento de ponerme de pie pero me costaba horrores, debía tener al menos una costilla rota porque apenas podía respirar. Las sirenas cada vez estaban más cerca. Todo estaba saliendo mal._

_Y si algo puede salir mal en una noche, algo puede salir peor. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no dio tiempo a nada. Un segundo hombre salió de la nada: el primer disparo lo sentí en mi pierna derecha, el segundo impacto en el abdomen y un tercero me reventó el hombro. Antes de recibir el tiro de gracia apareció mi hermana. _

_Apenas podía verla, mis ojos estaban entornados por el dolor, pero parecía un ángel vengador salido de otra dimensión. Su daga voló sin vacilación a la frente del sujeto que me había pateado en primer lugar clavándose de forma irrefrenable, y a continuación bala tras bala salieron disparadas al pecho del segundo hombre. Con los brazos extendidos y zarandeándose por el fuerte impacto de los disparos que acribillaban su pecho, el tipo cayo pesado contra el suelo._

_- Bella! ISABELLA REACCIONA! – Rose estaba arrodillada junto a mi cabeza, en cuestión de segundos, golpeando suavemente mis mejillas. – JASPER! – su grito desgarrador me traspaso el cerebro, y el corazón._

_Me dolía todo, me dolía tanto. Estaba cansada y tenía un frío atroz. Con un esfuerzo titánico mi mano se levantó para tomar la de mi hermana. _

_- Rose… - los sonidos apenas eran audibles, pero necesitaba despedirme, necesitaba decirle cuán importante era y sería siempre ella para mí._

_- No Bella, no te esfuerces. Vas a estar bien, pequeña estúpida. – sus palabras me hicieron esbozar el fantasma de sonrisa. Quise intentarlo una vez más, no tenía mucho tiempo._

_- Rose… te quiero hermana. _

_- No, no Bella, no te despidas. No me dejes! – grito impotente, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearme. Sus lágrimas bañaban mi rostro._

_Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más fuerte y concentradas. Un par de botas pesadas apareció en mi campo de visión. Una mano áspera pero suave a la vez hizo contacto con mi frente y mis mejillas. _

_- Tengo frío._

_- Te sacaremos de aquí, Bella. No nos abandones, no seas egoísta! – Jasper… oh, como iba a extrañar esa voz que ahora sonaba tan triste, con mil emociones contenidas._

_Sentí que era elevada del suelo, un dolor espeluznante me recorrió de pies a cabeza provocando que un alarido terrorífico se escapara de mi garganta._

_- Aguanta, pequeña. Debemos sacarte de aquí antes de que la policía nos encuentre. – la voz de Jazz sonaba fuerte en mi oído, apremiante, junto a los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón._

_- Apúrate Jazz. La estamos perdiendo. Se nos va!_

_En algún momento no muy lejano fui depositada con sumo cuidado sobre el asiento mullido del Jeep de Jasper. El olor a cuero invadió mis fosas nasales, siendo rápidamente desplazado por el olor a oxido y sal de mi propia sangre. Sabía que estaba herida, pero también sabía que en breves moriría. _

_Había estudiado medicina, y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que por la gravedad de mi estado, y la cantidad de sangre que llevaba derramada en la acera y el asiento, no sobreviviría mucho más tiempo._

_Me arrepentía de haber dejado tantas cosas si terminar, tantos asuntos pendientes. Rosalie, mi padre, Jasper, mi madre, Edward…. Edward, que castigo el mío: morir sin ver una última vez aquellos ojos que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo, oír aquella voz que me hechizaba el alma, sentir esas caricias, esos labios que me atormentaban, y de los que solo había disfrutado brevemente debido a mi terquedad._

_El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, me parecía escuchar cada movimiento mecánico y sincronizado del reloj pulsera de mi hermana avisando que se me pasaba el cuarto de hora. Parecía una broma de muy mal gusto escuchar como cada segundo se te escaba entre los dedos._

_Iba y venía por cornisa entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, escuchaba a mis acompañantes discutir entre gritos sobre algo, llamar a alguien? No, imposible. Por norma general habíamos pactado con mi hermana no recurrir a hospitales, ni a terceros en caso de salir heridas, después de todo había heridas que no podían explicarse tan fácilmente. Parece que uno de los dos había aceptado la propuesta del otro, porque no volvieron a discutir. Mejor, ellos tenían que estar unidos para cuando yo dejara este mundo, tenían que consolarse mutuamente, iban a necesitarse._

_Estaba entrando en un período de paz y resignación ante lo inevitable cuando sentí que era trasladada otra vez a los brazos de alguien. Un sutil aroma a hombre y sol se coló por mis fosas nasales neutralizando brevemente el olor a la sangre, pero mi embotada mente no podía conectar aquel aroma delicioso con una cara, o incluso con un nombre._

_Sentía como las horas pasaban lentamente, alguien apretaba en mi frente paños fríos, quería decirles que no lo hicieran, que ya tenía bastante frío por mí misma pero las palabras no lograban salir de mis labios. Creo haber intentado moverme pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. _

_Al poco rato sentí como mis ropas eran desgarradas, algo – supuse que gazas – era desplazado por mi cuerpo de forma cuidadosa. Alguien susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído mientras muchas manos me recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo, quería contestarles, quería gritarles que estaba bien, que estaba viva, que intentaría seguir luchando pero poco a poco la poca energía que me quedaba se iba evaporando, como los rayos del sol al final del día, hasta que todo se volvió negro una vez más._

El molesto pitido sonaba de forma constante junto a mi cabeza, eso me había despertado. Me dolía todo: desde la punta del cabello hasta las uñas del pie. Pude notar en mi mano izquierda una intravenosa, le había puesto a mi hermana las suficientes como para reconocer una, no obstante algo hacía presión en mi otra mano.

Trate de abrir los ojos, mis parpados pesaban horrores y me costó al menos tres intentos lograrlo. Al principio la obscuridad de la habitación en la que me encontraba no me dejaba reconocer lo que me rodeaba. Poco a poco mi visión se fue aclarando, los rayos de luna que se filtraban por el ventanal me permitieron distinguir mi propio cuarto y dejaron ver una figura recostada en la cama aferrada a mi mano.

Un sonoro jadeo se escapó de mis labios cuando intenté moverme. La persona dormida junto a mí se removió inquieta y giro su rostro quedando de frente a mí. Edward. Esto debía ser una mala pasada de mi mente producto de dolor desquiciante y algún coctel de drogas que debían haberme administrado. Suavemente me pellizque el brazo para ver si no seguiría soñando.

- Edward. – mi voz salió gangosa y apenas audible.

- Bella no me dejes…. Conmigo… quédate conmigo – suspiró entre sueños para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Si no estuviera acostada mi mandíbula tocaría el suelo de la impresión. Por lastima, el holter conectado a mi corazón empezó a sonar desesperado por sus palabras, a tal punto que Edward despertó de un sobresalto.

- Que pasa? Que está pasando? – preguntó a los gritos mientras se apostaba rápidamente a mi lado revisando las constantes del pequeño monitor.

Con un esfuerzo titánico mi mano tomo la suya dándole un pequeño apretón que tuvo el mismo efecto que si hubieran sonado mil sirenas. Edward volteó su vista, muy lentamente hacía mí, y mis ojos se perdieron en aquellas esmeraldas ahora carentes de brillo. Con el ceño fruncido analice su hermoso rostro para encontrar dos enormes marcas negras bajo sus ojos – como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir – y restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Se veía despeinado, más flaco, y completamente cansado. Lo ví tragar seco, y luego cayo de rodillas junto a la cama llorando a mares. Se abalanzó contra mi pecho mojando mi pijama, abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello, me partía el alma verlo así.

- Ya… - susurré acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

- Estas despierta, estas despierta. Estas viva – repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra interminable. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos, al ver su sufrimiento, pero las mantuve a raya.

- Estoy bien…

- No te haces una idea la tortura por la que nos hiciste pasar, Bella – murmuró enojado clavando sus ojos en los mios.

- Lo siento? – esa medio afirmación, medio pregunta logro quitarle una sonrisa de sus labios. Tomo un vaso de la mesa y una gaza para humedecer mi boca.

- Me alegro que hayas despertado, nos diste un gran, gran susto. El resto estará por llegar, salieron un rato.

- Que haces aquí? – pregunte como pude.

- No me he separado de tu lado desde que me llamaron, Bella. – gruño con vehemencia.

- Hace cuánto.

- Eso no tiene importancia, lo importante ahor… - no lo deje terminar, era evidente que intentaba cambiar de tema.

- Hace cuánto, Edward. No te salgas por la tangente, responde – insistí al ver que estaba por mentir. Me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

- Déjalo ya, Bella! – replico de forma esquiva.

- Hace… cuánto. – repetí jadeante. No me iba a dar por vencida.

- Hace dos semanas y media. – mis ojos se abrieron horrizados – estuviste en coma dos semana y media, cielo.

- Dos… dos…

- Sí, Bella… dos semanas y media. – Edward sacudió su cabeza mientras yo procesaba aquella información.

Había estado fuera de mi cuerpo, fuera de la tierra durante dos semanas y media, no podía creerlo. Mi hermana debía andar caminando por las paredes y… Jasper! Oh dios pobre Jasper debía estar preocupadísimo. Tenía que levantarme a como diera lugar, tenía que recuperar las dos semanas y medio de vida que había perdido por ser una idiota.

Pero cuando hice el intento mis fuerzas fallaron y volví a caer en la cama con un agudo chillido. Edward me sostuvo hasta que las olas de dolor remitieron y luego me soltó apoyándome suavemente entre las almohadas nuevamente.

- Debes hacer reposo, Bella. Entraste en parada muchas veces.

- Que fue lo que paso? – pregunté dudosa. Había recodado gran parte de lo sucedido, el resto venía y se iba en flashes breves.

- Hasta donde recuerdas?

- No mucho al decir verdad…

- Fuiste baleada, Bella. Te asaltaron en la calle.

- Me asaltaron? – así que esa era la historia oficial.

- Sí, tenías una bala en el muslo, que fue la más difícil de quitar. Luego una en el vientre, gracias a Dios no toco ningún órgano relevante, pero sí tuvimos que quitarte un ovario, Bella, eso reduce tus posibilidades de ser madre en un futuro… - su voz sonó apesadumbrada.

- No lo había planeado por ahora. De todas formas siempre tuve la idea de querer… de querer adoptar un niño o una niña – las palabras salían entrecortadas de mi boca, pero Edward pudo entenderlas a la perfección.

- Vaya, parece que ambos ambos pensamos igual. – sacudiendo la cabeza continuó – La última de las balas entro y salió por tu hombro. Un agujero limpio sin cosa más complicada que un par de puntadas. Por desgracia perdiste infinitas cantidades de sangre, y tuvimos el mismo problema para conseguirla que como paso con mi madre. Así que ella se ofreció a reintegrarte el favor.

- Que? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Eso quería decir que a fin de cuentas Edward no me había usado para ayudar a su madre, de otra forma ella no me donaría la sangre que yo le había donado en primer lugar.

- Sí, tanto Rosalie, como mi madre te cedieron una buena cantidad de sangre. Fue difícil convencer a mi padre de hacer tanta operación y tratamiento acá en el taller, pero teniendo en cuanta que tú salvaste la vida de su esposa, él te debía su propia vida por ello. Así que no le quedó otra. – de repente frunció su ceño de forma pensativa – aunque analizándolo un poco, no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en mantenerte lejos del hospital.

- Yo… soy… soy fóbica a los hospitales – contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Entiendo. – Edward me miraba de forma especulativa pero le resté importancia cerrando mis ojos y apoyándome contra el cabecero. El dolor en mis sienes cada vez se hacía más intenso, a tal punto que me mareaba. – toma. – mi acompañante me tendió un vaso de agua y dos pastillas de tilenol, para luego ayudarme a recostar. – Debes descansar.

- He estado durmiendo por dos semanas y medias, como quieres que siga haciéndolo.

- Debes mejorar, cariño. – beso suavemente mi frente, al tiempo que me arropaba en la cama.

- Sigo sin entender que haces aquí.

- Donde más iba a estar? Casi te perdemos, Bella… - la expresión torturada de su rostro me hizo voltear mi mirada hacia el gran ventanal.

- Vamos, Edward. Ya no tienes por qué fingir, puedes irte la rubia pechugona.

- Con la ru… que? – su expresión paso de la confusión total al más puro entendimiento. – Te refieres a Tanya?

- No me detuve a preguntar su nombre, o a escuchar cómo se reían de mí a mis espaldas. Vete.

- Déjame explicarte.

- Que te vayas te digo! – grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban haciendo saltar el holter nuevamente, y provocando que otro dolor lacerante atravesara mi cuerpo entero. Me retorcí en la cama presa de los espasmos, incapaz de hacer entrar el aire a mis pulmones. Edward estuvo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos en cuestión de segundos.

- Shh… shh Bella, calma. Relájate. Respira conmigo. – susurraba una y otra vez en mi oído tratando de calmarme. De a poco mi respiración y mi corazón retomaron su ritmo natura acompasándose al de Edward.

- Vaya, ya estas despierta.

Aquella tan conocida voz me hizo girar mi cabeza. Rosalie estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, se la veía un poco menos ojerosa a que mi anterior acompañante, pero igual de cansada.

- Sabes? No es justo que después de tanto tiempo justo él, haya sido quien te vio despertar.

- Lo siento, la próxima te mandaré un memo para avisarte que voy a despertar.

- Ja, Ja muy chistosa…. – Rose se acercó a la cama y me apretó las manos. – como lo llevas? Te duele?

- Tanto como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima… luego de un tren de carga. – contesté ácidamente mientras le devolvía el apretón.

- Sabes, el idiota del chico tuyo ese no es tan mala persona como pensaba. – aquello me saco de bases.

- Acabas de decir que es idiota.

- Que sea idiota no implica que también sea malo. – tras una mueca volvió a hablar. – no es que deje de ser idiota, pero el muy hijo de puta no se fue de tu lado en todo este tiempo, Bella. A penas logramos obligarlo a ir a su habitación a bañarse, comer y descansar un par de horas.

- Su habitación? – pregunte con una ceja alzada. Mi hermana bajo la cabeza con resignación.

- Se… tuvimos que habilitarle una habitación aquí en casa, porque de lo contrario dormiría en el pasillo, o en la puerta del taller como hizo la primera noche…

- Que? Lo dejaste dormir en la puerta del taller! – grite haciendo satar el maldito holter de nuevo. Arranque los parches de mi pecho junto al ganchito del dedo, que media las constantes de oxígeno, y lo apague estirándome lo más que. – Como que lo dejaste dormir al aire libre en la puerta del taller!?

- CALMANTE! No es bueno para ti estando en estas condiciones! – entorne los ojos con violencia y ella prosiguió dudosa – Bueno… la primera noche después de que Carlisle te operara, Edward no quería dejar el taller, así que entre Jasper y yo lo arrastramos fuera… - la mire de forma venenosa y ella se encogió de hombros – por cierto, déjame decirte que pegaste menudo suegro.

- Que? – sus cambios de tema me mareaban peor que el dolor de cabeza.

- Que el doctor Cullen está para chuparse los dedos, Bells. Parece un modelo de calendario. Tienes que agradecer que sea casado y Esme es un amor. Por cierto, ella nos a mantenido alimentados a todos desde que no estabas siquiera consiente.

- Genial, ahora resulta que conoces a mis suegros antes que yo… - luego de pensarlo unos segundos rectifique – por cierto, no son mis suegros, Edward y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

- Si… sobre eso… - mi hermana se rasco la cabeza y tras una mueca continuó – sabes que yo no soy su fan número uno, pero me parece que deberías realmente hablar con él.

- Olvídalo.

- Vamos, Bella. Al menos inténtalo, el hombre no se a despegado de tus faldas desde que entraste por esa puerta con el cuerpo lleno de sangre!

- Eso no quita que…

- Bella, siempre seguimos el mismo código. Nuestro lema es dispara primero, pregunta después. Bueno… creo que es hora de hacer una excepción.

- Estas hablando enserio? – pregunté dudosa, ante aquellas palabras que sonaban tan sinceras.

- Ciento por ciento.

- Quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermana? – le pellizqué el brazo y soltando un sonoro "au" me pegó un puñetazo en el brazo. – si, parece que siguen siendo tú.

- Pues claro que sigo siendo yo! – grito enojada a la medida que abandonaba la habitación dejándome sumida en una peligrosa maraña de pensamientos.

* * *

**Y? YA ME ODIAN?**


	11. Life is beautiful

**BUENAS, BUENAS: COMO ANDAN CHICAS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FIN DE SEMANA... ME ALEGRO QUE NO ME ODIEN JAJAJAJA Y PASO A DEJARLES UN CAPITULO NUEVO, A VER QUE LES PARECE... QUIERO LEER LO QUE PIENSAN! CREEN QUE PODRAN DEJARME UN MSJ? ;) JAJAJA**

**EL TEMA DE HOY ES DE VEGA4 - LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE LA HISTORIA ES MUUUY MIA, PERO SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Life is beautiful.

Poco a poco iba retomando el control de mi vida. Desde aquel incidente Edward se había instalado en casa, en una de las habitaciones extra, por tiempo indefinido, y tanto él como Rosalie y Jasper me seguían a sol y sombra. No estaba sola en ningún momento del día, lo cual era realmente molesto.

Cada que bajaba las escaleras alguien estaba para sostenerme, cuando me sentaba en el patio alguien me ayudaba, Esme cocinaba todos los medio días y dejaba la cena en el refrigerador, porque no me dejaban ni acercan a la cocina más que para buscar un té – que luego alguien insistía en llevar hasta la mesa solo por si acaso.

Tanta paranoia me tenía como el diablo.

- Bella, podemos hablar? – Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en la banca del muelle y contemplo el vaivén del agua conmigo.

- Que sucede? Vais a dejar de estarme todo el día atrás como si fuera un niñato? – pregunte con acritud. – estoy verdaderamente hastiada de esta situación hermana. No necesito niñeras.

- Lo siento… pero no.

- No, no lo sientes que es distinto. Me parece que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Por el amor de dios, Bella. Solo tratamos de protegerte! – grito exasperada haciendo que el par de palomas que andaban por el piso salieran volando.

- Pues no los estáis haciendo! Ya basta, carajo que no tengo cinco años, Rosalie.

- No, pero tienes una gran escayola en el brazo y una bota en tu pie. Me parece que más que cinco pareces de tres. – sus ojos se entornaron con disgusto y mis mejillas enrojecieron del enojo.

- Genial, cada vez tengo menos. El sueño de cualquier mujer. – gruñí con ironía decidida a ignorarla.

- De todos modos no era eso de lo que quería hablarte. – la mire de forma aburrida y volví a contemplar el suave oleaje. – Quería saber si ya habéis hablado. Me refiero a Edward y a ti.

- Porque te importa tanto? – pregunté molesta. – no entiendo tu repentino interés en mi supuesta relación con el niño bonito. – ella se sonrojo violentamente.

- Porque me parece que merece la oportunidad de que lo escuches. Después de todo él ha estado tan pendiente de tu salud como cualquiera de nosotros. – repuso sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. – incluso su madre se la desvive por nosotros! Y ni nos conoce!

- Ya…

- Ya? Eso es todo? – irritada se levantó del asiento y me empujo por el hombro. – es imposible hablar contigo.

- Mira quien lo dice! Últimamente estas muy irritable. Que es lo que te pasa, te han dado plantón? – ante el silencio me gire atónita para mirarla fijamente. Poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando, a medida que mis ojos se abrían de asombro. – rayos. – susurre.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna Rosalie se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el portón del gran taller. Esto era increíble, mi hermana estaba enamorada de algún chico y al parecer era un gilipollas. Que mala suerte la nuestra en cuestiones de amor.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Edward se fue al buffet de abogados que tenía con su madre a resolver unos pendientes, mientras que nosotros jugamos cartas con Jasper, veíamos una película con Esme, y a la hora de la cena apareció Emmett, para atorarse con las delicias que preparaba su madre. Al hombre montaña no lo había visto desde la última misión, pero Rosalie me había contado que se dejó pasar varias veces por el taller mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Según ella era para mantener calmado y a raya a su hermano, pero siempre que hablaba de él sus ojitos brillaban y su normalmente pálida piel adquiría una tonalidad rosácea lo cual era sumamente chistoso.

Cuando acabamos las exquisitas pastas que nuestra recién adquirida madre postiza nos preparó amablemente para la cena, me hice un té y me dirigí a mi habitación. Si bien no hacía mucho esfuerzo durante el día, perdía muchas fuerzas trasladando aquella molesta bota ortopédica.

- Debo volver a hacer ejercicio – murmuré enojada. Había llegado desde la cocina al pie de la escalera y ya estaba agotada.

- Tranquila enana, ya te pondrás en ello.

- Dios Emmett! Me asustaste! – grite al ver al enorme hombre salir de entre el sillón.

- Lo siento, creo que me dormite. – Bostezo y tras desperezarse pregunto – necesitas ayuda?

- No, puedo yo sola. Gracias de todas for… EMMETT!

La gran masa de músculos no me dejo terminar la frase cuando me había levantado sobre su hombro, cual costal de papas, para cargarme a través de las escaleras.

- Emmett bajaaamee! – grite patalenado.

- Como quieras. – el muy bestia me arrojo sobre la cama de forma nada suave haciéndome saltar por todo el cochón.

- Eres un bruto!

- Lo se, hermanita. Ya me lo han dicho. – tomó una toalla grande del estante y me la arrojo a la cara – ahora ve a bañarte que ya te toca. Sino el rubiales se acabara toda el agua caliente cuando entre.

- Jasper… - murmuré entornando los ojos.

- Si, si… el rubiales.

Con una estridente carcajada abandono la habitación dejándome despatarrada sobre la cama y con una toalla cubriendo mi rostro.

Trabajosamente me puse de pie probando mi estabilidad y me encaminé al baño. Puse un poco de música relajante, unas baladas de piano que había compuesto cuando era pequeña, sonaban haciéndome sonreír ante los recuerdos de mi padre bailando lentos con mi abuela.

Me quité cuidadosamente la pesada bota ortopédica y poco a poco me fui desvistiendo, mientras me miraba al espejo. Tenía una muy fea cicatriz en el hombro que hacía compañía a otras tantas anteriores en mi brazo. La del estómago era menos aparatosa y Carlisle ya me había quitado los puntos, al igual que en la del muslo. Todavía me dolía la pierna de haberse roto los huesos dentro, pero con ayuda del reposo era solo una leve molestia. Mi brazo era otra cosa, la peor y todavía tenía una gran escayola que quitarían con suerte el fin de semana. Tras cubrirla con una bolsa para evitar que se mojara me metí en la ducha.

El agua relajo enseguida mis músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo. Tras estar un rato bajo la lluvia decidí que lo mejor sería llenar la bañera. Calce el tapón y eche unas sales de baño y un poco de esencia de fresas, mi favorita. Cuando todo estuvo listo me sumergí hasta quedar recostada.

En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida porque mi cabeza y mi brazo colgaban de un costado, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- Bella?

- Rayos. Que quieres Edward?

- Yo… podemos hablar?

- Sabes, ya son varias las veces que me repiten lo mismo en un día.

- Lo siento… yo… - su voz sonaba acongojada.

- Que es lo que quieres, Edward? – pregunté suspirando sonoramente.

- Puedo... – no acabo la frase cuando ya estaba dentro del baño junto a mí. Parece que no esperaba verme en esas condiciones porque se quedó con la boca fuertemente abierta.

- Edward? – sacudiendo su cabeza se sentó en el suelo mirando hacía la pared.

- Pensé… pensé que solo te estabas escondiendo.

- Pues ya ves que no. Estaba tomando un baño y debo haberme quedado dormida. – como el alto de la bañera me tapa de la vista de mi acompañante decidí seguir con lo mío. Abrí el grifo para recalentar el agua y tome el shampoo.

- Deja que te ayude. – murmuró Edward tomando el embace de mi mano y poniendo un poco en la suya. Lo mire a través de mis pestañas sonrojándome un poco y sonriendo ante las mejillas también rosadas de Edward. – Sabes, esto es estúpido. No es como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudos antes.

- Cierto. Pero solo fue una vez… y desapareciste. – agregue acomodándome en la bañera para darle la espalda y que él pudiera enjabonarme.

- Lo siento por eso, Bella. Necesito explicarte.

- Y yo no quiero escucharlo. – sus manos masajearon de forma suave mi cabello. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

- Vamos, Bella, solo escúchame.

- Que no, carajos! – me cruce de brazos de forma obstinada, cuidando de no mojar mi escayola. Estaba decidida a ignorarlo, hasta que sus palabras me sacaron de juego.

- Sabes? Moría por amanecer a tu lado.

- Que? – no podía estar hablando enserio.

- Que hubiera dado lo que fuera por despertar viendo tu rostro, Bella. – tomo el acondicionador y prosiguió con su tarea. – esa noche me despertó el móvil. Era Emmett, Bella, mamá había despertado y preguntaba por mí. No tuve opción.

- Podrías haber dejado una nota. Algo! – murmuré enojada.

- Tienes razón, pero no me pareció apropiado. Había pasado la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, gracias a ti. Me parecía que un simple mensaje no correspondía. Que poner? "Hey Bella, pase una noche genial. Gracias"? – dijo con ironía haciendo comillas en el aire. – eso solo te habría hecho sentir un juguete, y no vayas a negarlo – agrego cuando vio mis intenciones. En cierto punto tenía razón.

- Una llamada? Un texto? Eran solo segundos, Edward.

- Bella, mi madre estaba en coma mientras yo pasaba la noche contigo. Me sentí en cierto punto culpable –aquello me hizo mirarlo por encima del hombro analizando sus reacciones. – me sentí culpable, pero a la vez lo único en que pensaba era en cuanto me gustaría que tus ojos fueran lo primero que viera al despertar. Llevarte el desayuno a la cama, abrazarte fuerte, besarte y quizás en que acabaríamos haciéndolo otra vez. – confesó sonrojándose nuevamente.

Pero entonces Emmett llamo, mi madre había despertado y lo único que era capaz de decir es "está viva, no va a abandonarme, está viva". Me sentí muy mal por dejarte así. Salí corriendo y en algún momento entre la salida del taller y el coche debo haber perdido el móvil, porque luego lo busque y no podía dar con él. – mis cejas se alzaron de con escepticismo – no me mires de esa forma, tuve que conseguir uno nuevo! Todos mis contactos, la agenda del trabajo, mis reuniones, mis horarios, todo perdido. Doy gracias a Dios a la idea de mi madre de contratar una secretaria.

- Porque no viniste?

- Papá y Emmett estaban muy ocupados para cuidarla a Esme, y como el buffet de abogados es nuestro, y no había nada demasiado importante me encerré con ella para cuidarla. Realmente lo siento, Bella. Y sé que todo esto te suena a una excusa barata pero es verdad. No te haces una idea cuanto lo siento.

Edward pego su frente a la mía y suspiro. El arrepentimiento brillaba en sus ojos. – Puedes perdonarme? – susurró acercándose más todavía y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Tendrás que ganártelo. – respondí en el mismo tono rodeando difícilmente su cuello con mis brazos.

Edward acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos tanteando el terreno, pero yo acorte la distancia que nos separaba y me apreté a él todo lo que la bañera nos permitía. El beso comenzó suave y poco a poco fue volviéndose feroz.

Sus manos se fueron rápidamente a mi espalda acariciando cuanto estuvo en su camino, mientras que las mías se enredaron en su pelo.

- Bella…

- Shh… déjate, Edward. Te necesito. – no lo deje seguir hablando, volví a besarlo fuertemente haciéndolo gemir.

Edward se puso de pie lentamente y me tomó en brazos acariciando suavemente mi cuerpo. Su boca paso de mis labios a mi cuello, para dejar un recorrido hasta mis pechos. Beso y masajeó mis pezones hasta que se convirtieron en dos piedrecillas sensibles, arrancando un gemido tras otro de mí.

Lentamente caminó hasta el aparador del baño, mientras que yo en un intento de quitar su molesta camisa de en medio tironee por los lados haciendo estallar sus botones.

- Rayos, me debes una camisa. – murmuró antes de volver a succionar mis pechos.

- Estas volviéndome loca, es culpa tuya. – mis manos desataron hábilmente su cinturón, mientras Edward me levantaba y me apoyaba sobre la mesa colocándose entre mis piernas.

- Eres exquisita, Bella. – sus labios pasaron de mis pechos a mi vientre enloqueciéndome por completo.

- Demuéstrame cuanto – susurré haciéndolo gemir fuerte.

- Oh dios… si te pones a hablar sucio harás que me corra como un colegial, Bella.

- Oh, cariño… solo cuando estés dentro y yo satisfecha. – con otro gemido enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas haciéndome gritar su nombre.

Edward succionaba mi clítoris de forma desenfrenada mientras mi cabeza golpeaba suavemente contra la cerámica de la pared, y luego agrego dos dedos a la tarea haciéndome ver las estrellas.

- Córrete para mí, amor. Hazlo! – ordenó aumentando el ritmo. No hizo falta mucho para que gritara alcanzando el cielo con las manos. Sus labios subieron rápidamente hasta mi boca dejándome probar aquel sabor salado proveniente de mi intimidad. – como dije antes: exquisita.

- Mi turno. – cuando iba a bajar del mesón el me detuvo.

- No, luego, si no estoy dentro de ti en los próximos segundo voy a perder la cordura. – sus palabras casi hacen que me corra otra vez. Sin esperar más, terminé de bajar sus pantalones, junto a sus bóxer, revelando una inmensa erección.

- Diablos, eres enorme… y todo mío. – el gimió alto y tomo mi rostro para besarme con ferocidad, mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas entrando en una sola estocada.

- Edward! – grite aferrándome a su espalda. Lo rodee con las piernas, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzaba a envestir.

No duramos mucho, sus caderas se movían desenfrenadas y las mías, guiadas por sus manos, igualaban su ritmo. Rápido, profundo, él era único y entre los dos encajábamos a la perfección. Lo podía sentir, casi podía tocar el cielo nuevamente.

- Vamos déjate ir, Bella. – sus palabras salían agitadas y entrecortadas. Metió una mano entre los dos y apretó fuertemente mi clítoris arrancándome un grito mientras me corría, luego clavo sus dientes en mi hombro provocándome otra corrida, mientras él llegaba a un potente orgasmo.

Edward perdió todas las fuerzas cayendo de culo al piso, y arrastrándome con él. Quedó tendido sobre su espalda, conmigo encima, respiraba de forma agitada mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda.

- Estas bien? Que rayos fue eso? – preguntó cuándo estuvo más tranquilo.

- Creo que… creo que fue un multiorgasmo – contesté con una pequeña risa – había escuchado hablar de ello, pero nunca tuve uno.

- Genial. – murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha, dándome un suave beso en la coronilla.

- Significa esto que vas a perdonarme, y vamos a intentarlo? – pregunto suavemente repartiendo besos por mi espalda.

Estábamos tendidos sobre la cama después de haberlo hecho otra vez. Parecía que no podíamos mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera última vez, que me encendía el solo mirarlo.

- Todavía hay cosas de que hablar, antes de un "intentarlo", Edward. – dije recordando de golpe a la rubia de bote con quien lo había visto. – parece que conmigo no pudiste comunicarte, pero otro día estabas bien acompañado. – protesté separándome de su pecho y cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas.

- Bella… Bella mírame. – se sentó en la cama, la seda que resbaló por sus caderas tapaba lo justo y necesario de su masculinidad distrayéndome de la tarea de estar enojada con él. – Bella, esa mujer que tú viste es mi prima.

- Que? – la pregunta salió más como un grito poco coherente. Todo rastro de enojo pasó a ser incredulidad.

- La rubia con la que estaba es mi prima Tanya. La adoro con toda mi alma, Bella. Ella es muy importante para mí. Me atrevería a decir que es una hermana, pero Alice se pondría celosa.

- Tu… tu prima?

- Sí, Bella. Y antes que digas nada, ella juega mis líneas, no en las tuyas. – dijo aguantando una carcajada.

- Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunté entornando los ojos.

- Que Tanya es lesbiana, Bella. Está felizmente casada con Andy, una morena bajita que es tan hiperactiva como mi hermana y tan macho como Emmett – soltó una carcajada ante mi cara de incredulidad. – ellas son entrenadores de baloncesto, aunque no lo creas. Trabajan para él equipo masculino de la universidad.

-Masculino?

- Cosa de intereses por sus preferencias sexuales. – contestó quitándole importancia.

- Osea… osea que es tu prima.

- Eso he dicho. Era eso lo que quería hablar contigo, Bella. Ese día huiste de mí, no me dejaste explicarte que no era lo que parecía. Ella me llamó porque se enteró de lo de mi madre y solo trataba de distraerme un poco.

- Es solo que… estaban tan juntos, tan… agarrados de la mano. – mi voz salió quedada mientras recordaba aquel espantoso día.

- Con ella siempre somos así, lo hemos sido desde chicos. Y de todas formas me ayudaba a espantar a la camarera que no paraba de insinuárseme – sus ojos se entornaron con disgusto. – créeme, Bella. Nunca haría nada para herirte, no a propósito.

La sinceridad brillo rauda en sus ojos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que acercarme y besarlo murmurando un "te creo" sobre sus labios. Él respondió con un suave gracias antes de atacar mi boca en un beso voraz. Y todo volvió a comenzar.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? ME DEJAN SUS COMENTS? NOS LEEMOS MÁS LUEGO!**


End file.
